The Maze Runner fanfictions Reader's POV
by Hyebin Janice
Summary: Romance stories with Minho/Newt. Stories written by Janice Hyebin Park. The Maze Runner fanfictions Reader's POV. Copyright 2014
1. I want something from you (Minho)

Minho and You

We were walking together in the Deadheads after supper. We always talked about random things together. I really enjoyed talking to him, and I think he enjoyed it too. He always made me laugh with his sarcasm and smart ale-ck replies.

We usually had our own private time together for half an hour, and if I was lucky, one hour. He was always busy, taking care of his fellow Runners and studying the Maze. His determination of finding an exit touched my heart all the time. I think that made him double handsome. He's was also loyal to his close friends, funny, caring, and a big toughy.

He always talked to me at least once a day, before he took off into the Maze and after he came back. I always took any chance to talk to him, or at least see him, even if it were for just a second.

I heard people spreading rumours about Minho flirting and all that stuff, but I really didn't listen to it at all. And I hope Minho didn't either. I heard things about boys disliking Minho, and even me too. It hurt a bit, but oh well, what can I possibly do?

We walked in silence, the sounds of twigs and leaves scrunching under our shoes.

"I'm going to count to five, and you gotta get as far away as possible. You gotta be in the Deadheads though, okay?" He said.

Minho knew that I didn't like being alone in the Deadheads, especially at night.

"What!" I replied, but he ignored me and started to count. "Minho! NO!" But he still ignored me. I ran and ran, "four, five. Here I come~" He announced. I panicked; running away from someone always got to me, I hated it. I decided to climb up a tree. I tucked my knees into my chest and put my head down, dreading but smiling at the same time.

Since I only had five seconds of run-four seconds actually-I was only a couple meters away from him. I heard his footsteps tracing towards me, but I didn't look, just in case I screamed out of surprise and fear. The footsteps stopped. Everything was silent for several seconds. I heard my breaths loudly, it seemed as loud as a drum in the eerie silence.

"I see you…" Minho said in a deep voice. I raised my head and looked down, I could see Minho flashing a smirk at me, the moon illuminating his face. I smiled back at him. "Can't get me," I said in a teasing voice. I was only one thick branch above him-about six feet off the ground.

"Suureee." He grabbed a branch and heaved himself up easily. I scooched over, making room for him to sit. Once he positioned himself comfortably, we stared at each other for a long time. He suddenly grinned devilishly, "So, I think I need a prize for climbing a tree," he said. I stared at him.

"Hmm, okay then, go and eat something from Frypan," I replied.

"No, I want something from you."

"Hmm, okay, then I'll cook you something tomorrow." I smiled.

"That's a deal. But, I want something from you, right now, here." He smirked again, sending tingles down my spine. I knew what he wanted-at least I had a good hunch. I felt really nervous, but really happy at the same time.

He looked at me, his eyes going up and down my face, then, locking onto my eyes again. I was starting to lose this staring contest. It was too much. I hated when people looked at me for a long time. I gulped, hoping it wasn't too loud. But it was. His smirk became more devilish, and I started to feel my cheeks burning.

He slowly reached out his hand and gently grabbed the back of my head. My mind was spinning like crazy, I couldn't think straight. The next thing I knew I was moving closer towards him-towards his face. I felt like I was in a daze. My arms instinctively rose and rested themselves on his shoulders, and the next thing I knew I was feeling his soft breaths on my cheeks. He looked at me in the eye, his eyes looked like the most beautiful thing ever. His lower iris reflected off the moon. I wondered how stupid I would have looked right then, but then I felt warmth on my lips, and everything melted away.

He broke the kiss after an eternity, a smile returning into his face. It look so genuine and happy-but not too happy like a hyper freak. "Now, it's your turn," he said, his smile became into a smirk. "What." I stared at him, dreading.

"Yes."

I was speechless. "No."

"Yes." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I looked at him in the eye again and turned his face so I could kiss his cheek, but he moved like the speed of lighting right when I was about to make contact, making me kiss his lips. I was about to pull away, but he firmly hugged me.

"There," he said after the kiss. "Let's go to bed. It late."

We both jumped down and started heading back to the Glade. He broke into a run, saying "And you still owe me that meal," and ran off. I chased after him smiling like an idiot.

FIN.


	2. That's what you get, Newt

It was another average day of working constantly in the Glade.

I was pulling out a forest of weeds. The weeds were usually left alone because most Gardeners did something else in the Gardens, and because I took over pulling weeds for a couple of weeks, making everyone think I was now the weed-puller. So, Zart assigned me to pull out the weeds, since I was always seemed to be favourably disposed to any task given to me. Newt willingly offered to help, and I was thankful.

We worked side-by-side, plucking weeds from the ground without saying much. It had only been almost an hour, and my back was already killing me, my arms wanted to pop out of its sockets. I looked over to Newt, who, wore a stoic expression, silently pulling weeds without any signs of tire or strain.  
I sat down on the dirt and relaxed my arms, watching Newt. It looked like he was absentminded, his arms just grabbing and pulling automatically.

I had feelings for Newt for quite a while now, but I've never let it known to anyone. I was eager to let Newt know, but every time we were alone, someone had to ruin our private time announcing 'this and that happened' and leave me with Newt running off with the other Glader.

I got up, deciding to get Newt some water from the kitchen.  
I came back a couple minutes later, Newt was still plucking weeds. I walked over and looked down at him. He was either ignoring me or lost in his own world.  
"Newt. Newt," I said. But still nothing. I flicked Newt in the forehead. "Newt!" His head snapped towards me, "oh, (Y/N), he looked a bit fazed.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.  
"Oh, I was just, uh, pullin' weeds," he replied, there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
"You're lying." I affirmed.  
No reply. He kept on pulling weeds as if he heard nothing. As if I wasn't there. I was perplexed, and hurt. "Here, I got some water for you."

He looked up at me again and took the cup. "Thanks. I owe ya one," he smiled and made eye contact, but he broke it quickly.  
What did I do? He was fine an hour ago… Maybe I'm just overthinking?

"If anything's wrong, just know you can talk to me about it," I told Newt before going back to work again.  
We finally finished weeding after half an hour, concluding the work for today. I barely talked to Newt. Whatever he was feeling, it made me feel down, especially because he wouldn't tell me anything.  
I was about to get up and leave until Newt suddenly grabbed my arm. "Meet me at the back of the Homestead, after dinner," he said, almost in a whisper.

"Why?" I asked. I was curious and almost excited. He shook his head, but had a slight smile on his face. With that, he turned around and left me puzzled, once again.

After supper, I went to the back of the Homestead. I waited a couple minutes before he appeared from the corner.  
Okay, I'm going to tell him for sure this time.  
He stepped closer to me looking into my eyes. He opened his mouth about to talk but I cut him off. "Newt." I said.  
"Yeah?" He looked puzzled.  
Instinctively, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, he staggered forwards a bit, a look of shock portrayed in his face. I closed my eyes, rose to my tippy toes and kissed him. I opened my eyes, Newt eye's were wide open. I broke the kiss and smiled, feeling a mixture of pure happiness and embarrassment.

"That's what you get for ignoring me earlier," I said out of the blue. I skipped away, almost squealing, leaving Newt frozen in bewilderment and a faint blush.

Let me know who I should do next.~ Ty.


	3. Donut (Minho)

Donut

I returned to the Glade around five o'clock, the average time every Runner returned after a day of running in the Maze.

I went to the Map room and did my assignment. Minho joined in minutes later and flashed a smile; I returned it. He sat beside me and drew out his section of the Maze.

His leg touched mine, making my brain freeze; I could no longer concentrate. I didn't move my leg, and he didn't either.

_It means nothing, it's not intentional, _I kept on saying in my head. _He's probably just waiting for me to move my leg-he probably thinks I like it, and I'm weird. _It was true that I did like it, but I wasn't so sure about him. Then, I realized his leg wasn't touching mine anymore. _See, I told you, it means nothing, _I said to myself.

"(Y/n), (y/n)?" Minho waved his hand in my face.

I blinked a couple of times and looked towards Minho. "Oh, uh, yeah?" I said with an awkward smile.

"You okay? Looked like you were miles off," he said.

"Yeah-I mean no. I'm fine." I felt embarrassed. Minho raised a brow in question.

"If ya say so. Let's get some of Frypan's grub, we can finish later," he said and gestured to the door.

We walked in a slow pace to the kitchen. Chuck appeared out of the Homestead, waving his arms in the air and shouting,

"C'mon you guys!" His high-pitched yell almost seemed to echo in the whole entire Glade. "Dear ol' Frypan has made donuts!" His hands were now cupped around his mouth. Chuck waited a couple of seconds before disappearing into the Homestead.

"The heck did that shank just say?" Minho said with one of his eyerolls.

"Something about...donuts…" I replied. I looked over at Minho, who looked back at me with a raised brow.

I broke into a run to the Homestead, Minho at my heels.

In the kitchen were a hoard of boys, eating sweets. I exchanged a look with Minho before we both went up to the Keeper of the Cooks: Frypan.

"What's all this about?" I asked. Frypan looked at me with a smile, something the grumpy cook didn't do very often.

"Don't worry, saved some for the lovely couple too," he said.

"Lov-what?" I was probably flushed. Minho stayed silent, to my surprise.

Frypan opened the oven, pulling out a tray of four donuts. He placed the tray on the counter in front of us. "Two for both of you." Frypan said. "Made the recipe myself," his smile was filled with pride.

"Thanks," I took one of the donuts and stuffed it in my mouth, the taste bursting of good sweetness inside. I smiled happily while gobbling down the donut.

Minho smirked at me, it was a thing that he did often, and I had no idea what he was thinking when he did. He probably thought I looked funny.

We both ate one donut. I gave Frypan my last one, saying it was a gift of appreciation. After a full two minutes of arguing, Frypan finally gave in; grunting, he took the donut. I smiled sheepishly at him and gave him a friendly hug.

I looked at Minho. "I'm going back to the Map room," I said.

"Yeah, I'll come too," he said while grabbing the last donut.

We walked together mostly in silence. Minho suddenly grabbed my wrist, a tingle shot up and arm and went down my spine. "What is it?" I asked, surprised. I looked over at him but his head was facing the other way. "Minho?" I asked again. He turned his head towards me this time, with the donut in his mouth, looking down at me. I looked at him, confused.

I stared at him for several long seconds. _What is he doing…? Is he-does he want me to… _

I hesitated. He clutched onto my wrist and gently tugged, the donut still in his mouth. He looked like a puppy. A big, cute puppy. I took two steps closer to him and rose to my tippy toes and right when I was about to bite on the donut, it disappeared. His arm swiftly went around the back of my neck. I closed my eyes in surprise.

"Stay like that," he said, and then he kissed me, not too hard and not too gently. _Stay like that. _It ringed in my head. I wanted to open my eyes but his words kept it shut.

He finally broke free, I looked up to find a smirking Minho.

**(The donut didn't disappear. He just dropped it out of his mouth)**

**Next story called:**** In my spot ****with Minho &amp; Newt ~**


	4. In my spot (Minho) (Newt)

Newt

Exhausted from working with three different Keepers in the same day, I plopped into a random bed I saw in one of the rooms of the Homestead. All the strain in my muscles loosened. I rolled over, enjoying the cool feel of the blanket and sheets against my skin. I looked up to the ceiling, eyes drooping, slowly closing.

"Why don't we get beds? Whose bed is this?" I mumbled to myself. _Just a couple of minutes, then I'll get up. Naps are frowned upon the Glade…Alby...said… _

And I fully closed my eyes.

Dinner Time

**Newt:** _Where's (y/n)? _Newt looks around for you, but you were no where to be seen, at least in the kitchen. He goes outside and searches for you in the Glade; Deadheads, Gardens, Blood House-he was pretty sure you didn't like hanging in the smell of manure and blood but he still checked anyways.

"What are you? Some kind of shuck tourist?" It was Minho's voice. Newt ignored his remark. "Can't see (y/n) anywhere," Newt replied.

"Ah, so you _do _have an interest on that girl." He smirked. Newt gave him an eyeroll. "Did ya see her?"

"Nope."

Newt turned around, facing the Homestead, pondering.

"Good luck on findin' treasure," Minho snickered. Newt kicked him in the leg playfully before heading off.

_Nope, nope. Nope. _He checked every room. Every room except for his. He checked the showers, the washroom, Slammer, but you were no where to be seen. _She must be sleepin' by now. _It was eight at night.

Newt finally gave up, an urge to find you again one more time lingered inside him, but he managed to brush it away. He walked up the stairs like a slug, exhausted from running around the whole entire Glade. Three times.

He came to his room. He was about to turn the door knob-_door knob? I closed the door this morning. _A burst of energy and anger surged in him, angry that someone had dared to open and enter his room without permission. He swung it open, the door slamming hard against the wall and stomped inside, only to see you sleeping in his bed. _What the… _His heart skipped a beat when he saw you, afraid that he'd woken you up. But you were still sleeping innocently, the blanket covered to your shoulders, your breaths even and calm. Newt stepped closer and examined you.

_Such delicate looking eyelashes; soft looking lips; smooth skin… No, no, no, no. What the bloody hell are you thinking!? _Newt snapped out of his daze. He wanted someone to punch him in the face so badly that instance. But he couldn't stop looking at you. _I guess I'll just have to sleep..._he looked over at, then the floor, back at you, then the floor. _I guess I'll just sleep here then… _

I woke up.

I didn't remember where I was at first, and then: _Oh shoot! _I tried to spring up to a sitting position but something was locked firmly around my waist. I looked down to see... _Newt!?_-His arms were around me and his face was right in front of my chest. I was dumbfounded. Nothing could compute inside my head. Newt wriggled around a bit, mumbled something. I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. "Newt?" I said quietly. No response. _Okay, so he's asleep. Pretty much on my chest, hugging me. … _I grinned, looked at his wristwatch. _6:42 AM. Well, someone will have to wake us up. _I laughed in my head and lied back down, staring at Newt before falling asleep again.

**(Newt was awake)**

Minho

"Another day." I said to myself as I walked around the Glade. The sun was a semi circle of bright orange, the other half covered by the walls. Gladers were unfolding their sleeping bags and laying down to sleep. I looked at them, naming each Glader I could. I knew Newt and Alby slept in the Homestead, but I had no idea where other Keepers slept. _Probably in the Homestead too_, I answered myself.

I walked around the big pack of Gladers around the front of the Homestead, then went towards the Gardens. Something caught the corner of my eye. I looked over. It was a hammock.

At first I was thinking: _What? _And then curiosity took the better of me and I scurried towards it, delighted at the sight of a hammock. _I've never seen this before… Was it always here? And I never noticed? _I pushed my index finger down on the cloth material, checking if it was sturdy. I poked it a couple of times for no reason. Then, I finally built up the confidence to test it out. I climbed up, almost falling over a couple times.

Finally, I positioned myself comfortably. I stared at the setting sun, random thoughts drifting pass my head. _Who sleeps on this thing? _I wondered. _Well, if no one takes this spot, then I guess I'll have to take over. _

And then I fell asleep.

**Minho: **"Yep, see ya laters, shank," Minho dismissed his trainee.

He left the Map Room and headed to the kitchen to eat the dinner he'd missed. Seeing no one in the kitchen and no leftovers, he grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat down at a picnic table. He looked at the snoring Gladers and wondered where you slept. Obviously he knew that you wouldn't want to sleep with this big group of elephants. _She sleeps probably somewhere more quieter, with more privacy too… _He thought. _Deadheads? Nah, maybe too scary. Gardens is a pretty quiet place… _

Minho threw out the apple and decided to head off to sleep.

Upon reaching his sleeping spot, his eyes widened at the sight of you sleeping-in his hammock. He smiled. _What a little shuck, sleeping in my spot. _

At first he hesitated and pondered about to decision he was going to make.

But he finally resolved.

I woke up to a dark blue sky.

I'd noticed I was in the hammock. _Why wasn't I cold during the night? _ I wondered.

I felt weight on my waist; I looked to see a muscular arm. I was frightened, but a rush of reassurance swept through when I saw it was Minho.

"Minho…?" I said. His eyes slowly opened. But then he closed them again and squeezed my waist before burying his face in my hair. "You were in my spot, and this happened." He said.

I was out of words for a second. "Well, sorry," I replied, not really knowing how to respond. Minho squeezed my waist again.

"You pervert," I teased.

"_Pervert? _Then why haven't you freaked out and slapped me when I first did it?"

"Because, just because…" I smiled and looked at the sky. He didn't respond. We laid there until we both fell asleep again.


	5. Punishment (Minho)

"Hey, (y/n)," Joe called. Joe was the new Greenie in the Glade. He was tall with brown shaggy hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah, what?" I replied back curtly. He knew I was just joking with him and smiled. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing what I'm doing." I was planting seeds in the Gardens. Joe stepped closer, looking down at me. He looked in silence before saying something. "Well, I think you should take a break now," he smiled, flipped his hair and smiled again, more devilishly. I stared at him sideways and narrowed my eyes.

"And what have _you _been doing? Nothing, right? I thought so," I asserted. He chuckled in response. "I did do something; I weeded one row of corn."

"I bet you did it with half the effort-not even."

He smiled again. "Well, you weren't there so I…"

"No." I stood up. "If you're not gonna do your part, I'm not gonna talk to you." I went and washed my hands from the hose. Joe had to follow. I didn't mind him that much. Company was nice; but he slacked off a lot, which ticked me off. Sometimes Gladers gave us louring glares. No matter how many times I tried to get it through Joe's head to work, he just never seemed to get _anything. _

"Stop following me and work," I told him.

"C'mon, don't be like that, (y/n)," he whined. I ignored him and went to eat dinner.

I sat at a picnic table and ate quietly. Joe sat beside me and stayed silent, knowing I wasn't playing around. We ate in silence.

"Are you mad?" Joe asked anxiously. For some reason, I just couldn't be mean and keep my anger in for long. I sighed. "Well, not anymore… But you better start working-you understand? People are always giving you glares because you don't work. And remember everyone does their part in the Glade."

"Understood, lady," he replied. I sighed again and looked ahead, seeing Minho glaring at us. It was intimidating. "Is...something the matter Minho?" I asked him. Minho looked over, his face relaxing slightly. He shook his head and walked away, leaving me in confusion.

"What was that all about?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Eh, who cares. Shuck's just mad. That lil hothead," Joe dismissively waved his hand.

_But I think that was directed at __**you**_**, **_slinthead, _I retorted in my head. "Whatever,"

I decided to talk a refreshing walk. Alone this time. "To the Deadheads, where I can rest in peace," I mumbled to myself. I walked silently, the sounds of Gladers' voices muted. _Peace and quiet. At last. My break will be filled with peace. _

Then, I heard the crunching of twigs and leaves. I spun around in disappointment; I saw… Joe.

"_What _do _you _want now!?" I barked. "Can you stop following me and _leave _me alone for once!?" Rage boiled within me; all the anger and stress that was built up and stored inside for so long. Joe was taken aback, but then he smiled sheepishly, came up closer to me. I inched back in disgust; I was about to turn and leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't be like that, (y/n)." I could feel my face muscles crease in anger. "Joeseph! Leave. Me. Alone!" I pulled my arm back. I wanted to slap him really hard at that moment, but some part of me held back. I took heavy breaths and stared at him coldly. His expression was blank.

I heard footsteps from behind. I turned around. Minho walked straight towards me, his face clearly showing exasperation and hatred. _What the hell did I do!? _Minho walked up and snatched my arm and started heading off into the Deadheads. He looked back-not at me, but at Joe, with an intimidating glare. I didn't look back at Joe, nor did I look ahead at Minho.

We walked in silence. Minho's grip on my arm was firm and tight. I don't think I would've been able to break free.

"What are you doing!? Let me go already, it hurts," I said to him. He ignored and kept on dragging me deeper into the forest. "Tch." I grunted.

He finally stopped when we reached the end of Deadheads. Minho pushed me, I staggered backwards until my back hit the dark grey wall. I let out an exasperate sigh. "Can someone just tell me what's going on here?" Tears were starting to form in my eyes;I tried my best to keep it in.

"That little slinthead dares to touch you again," he growled. "I really oughta break his shuck nose."

I was stunned. "Is this what it's all about…?" I asked softly. His eyes somehow seemed to glow in the dull lighting. He pressed his hands onto the wall. I was now trapped. "Why are you letting him touch you?" His eyes flashed sadness. My lips twitched. "I…-"

"Don't let him touch you, do you understand?" I stared at him. "Only I can touch you…" His voice became more tender. _Is he embarrassed? _

"And why can _you _touch me?" I asked defensively. His anger returned. He growled, but didn't say anything. Minho sighed and brushed his hair with his hand.

"Because, shank." He sighed and looked upwards. "Because you're mine and mine only. _I don't_ _like to share._"

My gaze slowly fell towards the ground. He snickered and raised my chin with his finger. "Cat got your tongue?"

I looked the other way, my cheeks flushed with heat. I blinked a couple of times and smiled, looked back at Minho. His eyes never left me. He smirked again. "You deserve a punishment for everything you've made me go through. Don't worry, it won't be too bad. Be grateful for my sympathy."

Minho pinned me against the wall, gently grabbed my chin and stepped closer. I felt his warm breaths on my lips. My heartbeat was beating a loud as a drum inside my chest.

"Do you understand?" Minho said in a whisper. My lips twitched again; I nodded slowly. He then gently kissed me, his free arm wrapping around my waist.

"Good." He said afterwards. I hugged him back, loving the warm embrace. He sniffed my hair and hugged me back, even tighter.

Joe

Joe followed Minho and you into the Deadheads, angry that Minho had taken you away from him, sad that you'd been angry at him. Deeper and deeper he went into the forest, keeping a safe distance from Minho. He spots you pinned against the wall, Minho's backside facing to him. "I oughta break his shuck nose," Joe hears him say. Your voice is too quiet for him to hear. Joe became scared of Minho. _I guess this is the end of us, (y/n), _he says to himself before walking away.


	6. Holiday Extra (Both)

Hey, (y/n), what are you doing?" Newt asked. I looked over at him. "Nothing, so don't come in here," I replied. Minho and I were making a get-better-cake for Newt, who, severely injured his leg the past month; he'd recovered just slightly, walking with a heavy limp.

"You shouldn't be up, go back to bed and rest," I told him.

"Can't stand to stay in bed anymore, besides, I wanted to see you for so long but Meds wouldn't let me," he smiled. I smiled back at him.

"I missed you too, it feels like it's been forever already," I went over to him and we hugged tight. He smelled my hair and rested his head on my shoulders. I missed his warm embrace.

"Now go back to bed and rest. For me," I told him.

"Alright," he kissed my cheek and left the kitchen.

_I know it's pretty late, but this cake is gonna be special, _I thought.

"Finally, we're done," I announced. Minho mockingly applauded.

"Hopefully it'll taste better than it looks," he said. I shot him a look, "I'm just kidding, geez."

"Well, it's better than you'll ever cook in your lifetime," I quipped. Minho scoffed. "Now go and get Newt," I ordered. He surprisingly went without arguing.

"What's all this about?" I heard Newt grunt. "Haven't seen you this excited in months, Minho."

"Shut it and just follow," Minho replied.

Newt came into the room with a frown on his face, but it quickly disappeared once he saw me.

"Wha-"

"Surprise! NEWT, LOOK WHAT WE MADE!" I motioned to the beautiful cake. His eyes widened, "You-this-you made this?!"

"_We_, slinthead," Minho corrected.

"Gee, shanks, ya didn't have to do this for me."

Minho gave him a slap on the shoulder and gave him a man hug. I ran after and jumped on them both, squeezing them tightly. "Get better soon, Newt."

"Yeah, I will now," he smiled.

"Alright ya lovebirds, time to chow," Minho rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue at him. "Jealous, Minho?" Newt teased. Minho put his hands on his hips and sighed exasperatedly. "No."

I giggled, dipped my finger on the cake and swiped it onto Minho's face. "There ya go, Minho. You received my love for you too," I laughed.


	7. Dare (Newt)

"I dare you...to take a tour in the Deadheads," Chuck said at his turn of Truth or Dare. There wasn't many truths to talk about because of our memory wipe, so we did dares instead; but now we were running out of dares, and Chuck just had to do this one.

"But I've never been in the Deadheads," I said. Chuck smiled mischieviously.

"Now's your lucky day. You get to _travel_ in the Deadheads."

I rolled my eyes. "Travel you say? Didn't hear you say that."

He shrugged. "Now you did, so scurry along, my lovely (y/n,)" he said in a sappy voice. I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine." I got up and started walking towards the Deadheads.

"Oh, and don't forget to not get scared," Chuck yelled. I ignored him and walked on.

The green lush green canopies became sharper in view as I walked closer and closer. _Ah… I don't really want to do this, _I dreaded as I took each step. The Deadheads was the darkest area of the Glade, day or night, it always looked dreary. I sighed. _Once this is over with, I'll have to get Chuck to do something ten times worse. _

I took my first step in: shrubbery filled the whole area endlessly. It was like I stepped inside a realm that lead to a different world. It looked beautiful yet mysterious, eerie. "Wow. Okay… Guess this isn't that scary after all."

I walked further inside. _Why is this place called Deadheads anyways? _I wondered. _I'll ask Newt later. _

It became darker and darker, but it wasn't too bad. It seemed like I was almost halfway inside the area.

I suddenly saw figures standing on its own in the distance. Upon closer inspection, the figures were planks of wood with white writing painted on them: names. "Jay," I said a name out loud. _Are these graves? _I wondered. _Deadheads… Dead. Head-Grave. _My eyes widened in surprise. There were at least a dozen of graves in a row. I spotted an odd figure on one of them. It looked like… Half a body. "N-Newt..." I called in a panicked voice. I realized I was beginning to tremble. The next thing I knew I was running back the way I came from. Branches scraped my arms but I ignored the pain. My vision started to blur. I pathetically tripped over a large tree root and flew a couple meters forwards, almost face-planting into a large pile of sharp sticks and pebbles.

"Ugh…" I slowly pushed myself up to my feet. My body cried in pain as I wobbled back to the Glade. My fear inexplicably went away.

"How did this happen?" Jeff asked. Jeff was one of the two Med-jacks in the Glade.

"Well, uh. I kinda tripped on a branch or something while running in the Deadheads," I replied sheepishly. He raised a brow. "Kinda?" He dabbed a cotton ball on my knee. "Ouch, that stings!" Then I heard the door open; Newt stepped in.

"I'll take over from here Jeff, go take a break and eat some lunch," Newt said. Jeff nodded and left the room without saying anything. Newt turned over to me. "I heard you got hurt and came runnin'."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for your concern." He got a chair and sat in front of me.

"How'd it happen?"

"Well. I ran in the Deadheads and tripped on a branch and then I flew forward and then I almost face-planted into a large pile of stuff and...yeah." Newt's eyes widened just a bit, a slight smile formed on his lips. He soaked more cottons with alcohol. I tried to not cry in pain as he gently cleaned my wounds.

"Just try not to do things like that again, ya dummy," he smirked. I stared at him, pouting. "Hmph."

He put his hand on my head. "I just mean to be more careful next time," and he pecked my lips. A smile inevitably formed on my face. I giggled. "How dare you do that," I said to him. He smirked.

"I dare you to do it back."


	8. Confession (Minho)

I've been in the glade for several weeks. I'd managed to become elected as a Runner.

I huffed. _Tomorrow is the day I train as a Runner… With Minho as my Keepe-_

"(Y/n)," Zart called and came over to me. "Congrats on the election."

"Oh, thanks," I smiled at him. "Can't wait for the training tomorrow."

"Yeah, even Minho looks excited," he snickered.

That night, I couldn't get a shut-eye. Something lingered in my head-the thing Zart had said to me earlier. _Yeah, even Minho looks excited… What could that mean? No, no. It nothing. Just sleep already, geez._

Someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes to a dark sky. Minho was kneeling beside me, he smiled.

"Rise and shine, ready for the big day?" I sat up and nodded. "I gotta show you some stuff before we go, c'mon," he helped me up and I followed his lead to the back of the Homestead to a building that looked like a large shed.

"I never seen this thing before," I said.

"Heh, it's a place only certain people can access to," he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The door creaked opened, Minho turned on a flashlight and headed inside, I followed.

At the end of Minho's flashlight I could see many odd things. Ropes and chains hung randomly in some areas, boxes were stacked on top of each other, dust was everywhere. I looked in wonder until Minho suddenly stopped turned around, I bumped into his chest, a wave of pleasure shocking me. I flinched backwards. "Oh, I'm sorry," I looked away from him, embarrassed. I felt his stare resting on me.

"It's fine, don't get too overwhelmed by it," he gently chuckled as he turned around again, pulling a box in front of him. I looked at him the second he turned away. "What size you where?" He asked.

"Huh, size?" _What is he talking about?_

"Shoe size."

"Oh," I took off one of my shoes and looked. "Seven."

He rummaged around until he finally found two pairs of red and white shoes and gave them to me.

Minho gave me some info about the Maze, gave me knives and other supplies I needed. We ate breakfast and then departed into the Maze. "Just try your best to keep up with me," he said as he started the run.

We ran for miles and miles, corridor to corridor, the Maze was a neverending trail. Minho finally came to a slow stop and sat down on the ground. "Time for a break, let's eat," he said. I sat beside him and started opening my backpack. "So...hows everything goin' so far? Being a Runner may seem fun and and all but it really isn't-always I mean."

"It's actually fun, better than being in the Glade for the whole entire day. I think I'll enjoy it, especially when I get to run on my own," I said the last part unintentionally. I was actually a bit nervous to run on my own. Minho absentmindedly flicked his fingers.

"Well, you gotta stick with me for a week or so till you can get to that stage," he replied. I slightly smiled when he said that. _Well, can't I just stick with you forever? _

"But isn't it only for the first four days or so?" I asked. Minho didn't reply.

"Ahh-shuck it. Forgot to bring my lunch," he groaned.

_What should I do, what should I do? _I thought in my head.

"Oh, I'll give you some of mine," I said without thinking twice. He looked over at me, a hint of surprise and curiosity in his face.

"Nah, it's okay, it's your first day, you'll need the energy. As for me, I've been at it two years, I'll be fine," he rubbed his neck and looked at the sky.

"That doesn't matter. You'll be hungry and tired. Besides, I ate a lot more than usual this morning. Here." I motioned it towards him.

"No." He pushed the sandwich back. I stared at him for a moment, he did the same.

"Fine then, I'll split it," I smiled and started-or tried my best to divide the sandwich evenly.

"N-..." he paused, then decided not to say anything. I handed him the other half. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Mhm."

We ate in silence for the most part. I even shared some of my water with him as well. Minho said little things here and there about the Maze and what we were going to do next. We started to run again afterwards.

Minho finally came to a stop at this weird dead end on a cliff. We both put our hands to our knees simultaneously and huffed. "Dead end," he said. "Well, guess we're done for the day. Time to get going back," he stood straight and stretched.

"Huh?" I breathed in and out, "that's it?"

"It's getting late now, we don't have any more time. We gotta get back before the door closes," Minho turned around and started walking the other way. Without objecting I followed seeing no other choice. I walked behind him, too exhausted to speed two steps to walk side-by-side with him. He suddenly stopped and I bumped into him again.

"Oh...sorry," my voice was drained. Minho turned around and looked at me in the eye. I felt intimidated-he didn't say anything. _Did bumping into him bother him that much? _I thought.

"I like you," he said out of the blue. My eyes widened. My brain couldn't compute anything; I was dumbfounded.

"Um…" I just stared into the surroundings behind him. He started to rub the back of his neck. "I… Like you too,"

"You forcin' it?" He looked at me hesitantly.

"No." I tried my best to sound sincere.

"You sure?"

"Mhm," I nodded. We looked at each other for a long moment.

"Then _prove _it."

_What do I do now? _Then an idea suddenly popped into my head.

"I already did prove it! I gave you half of my sandwich and shared my water," I smiled. Minho looked like he was out of words. Then he bluffed and snickered.

"Fine then, I can wait till later."

**Gonna do Newt in the next story.**

**Also planning on to make stories where its a normal world-no Cranks or Trials. Normal life. And many more :D**


	9. Confession (Newt)

Stranded in a place surrounded by a gigantic maze with no memories-AND as the only girl of thirty other boys, I felt terribly alone and desolated. We cowered in corners for at least the week until one guy named Alby suddenly took charge. He divided us into groups. Each group had its own weird nickname and had its own assignments. I was part of 'Cooks', they were pretty much the people who prepared meals every single day.

One thing that ticked me off is when no one else helps me wash the dishes after every single meal. Thirty plates. Three times a day. There was a handy-dandy dishwasher right beside the sink that didn't work.

"Anyone up for the dishes today? Cause I ain't doing it," I announced.

No response.

I sighed exasperatedly. I hated this life, I was stuck with guys that were all jerks.

I waited half an hour. Still no one did the dishes; they didn't even seem to notice the large piles of plates and utensils in the sink, didn't give it a second glance. I was boiling in anger. I stomped to the kitchen and started doing to dishes, _again. _Halfway through, someone came into the kitchen.

"Hey, I can help you with that-if you want me to help, that is," a tall boy with blonde hair said to me. I looked at him with an evil eye.

"What?" I said angrily. "If you wanted to help that badly, then you should have came earlier. No-I don't need your help. You'd probably don't even know how to do the dishes anyways," I clenched my fists. "Go back to your selfish group of bo-" I accidently dropped a plate onto the floor and it shattered. "Grrrr." My anger gave me the impetus to start picking it up without thinking. The boy grabbed my wrist with so much strength it stunned me, I dropped the pieces I picked up.

"What are you thinking?" There was a flash of anger in his eyes. I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know what I was thinking either. I kept silent.

"Here, I'll get the dustpan and broom," the boy said and headed out the door. He turned around, "and don't you dare touch that with your bloody bare hands," and then he went out the door.

"Hmph." I looked at my palm, thankfully there wasn't any cuts.

He returned quickly and started to clean up the mess without any word. I was perplexed. No one had ever been this kind enough towards me. He threw the shards away.

"T-thanks…" I felt guilty for treating him so badly earlier. He smiled in response. Snapping out of my daze, I turned on the tap and continued washing the dishes. He silently came over and helped. "You don't have you help me," I said gently. But he ignored me.

A shock would spark in my chest each time we brushed hands. _Why am I feeling this? Why am I falling for someone just because of this? _

"Thanks for helping me-and sorry about temper earlier."

"Newt."

"Huh?"

"Name's Newt,"

"Oh, thanks, Newt."

Newt smiled and gently grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him. "My name is (y/n)," I whispered.

"I know that already." He smiled.

"Love me."


	10. All because of a shank (Minho)

Waiting for Minho to come back from the Maze was equivalent as waiting, like-1000 years. Even working hard in the Glade didn't speed the time. A minute was half an hour, and half an hour was… I don't even know-it was forever.

I sighed as I brushed the sweat on my forehead. "Too bad there isn't such a thing as a time machine," I mumbled to myself.

"Time machine? Curious." Newt's voice appeared behind. I flinched back and glared at him.

"You heard nothing, Newt," I said. He raised a brow.

"Nothing, you say?" He began to say in a singsong voice. "Why a time machine, (y/n)?"

"So we can get through days faster, why else?" I grunted and went back to working. Newt chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You," he said, breaking his laugh and laughing again.

"I'll break your nose, go away."

Newt swung an arm around my shoulder. "So why a time machine? C'mon, I'm your buggin' friend, aren't I?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, but then smiled. "Don't make me laugh, Newt. What makes you so curious anyways?"

"Is it _top secret?_"

"Newt." I said warningly.

He smirked. "Fine, fine. Be like that. But don't you do that when the time comes," and he walked away.

_What was that all about? _I asked myself, trying to deny what I thought his true intentions were.

_But don't you do that when the time comes… _

_Arg! No! Newt you slinthead!_

I continued working, the words Newt said stuck inside my head.

I took a deep breath in, then exhaled.

Work was done for the day. I went to take a nice, refreshing shower.

I sat down at a bench at the Deadheads, waiting for Minho to come back from the Maze.

**(Minho had already came back early)**

Newt

"Hey, Minho," Newt called out to his best friend.

"What's up?"

"Think (y/n) has something to say to ya," Newt slapped Minho on the shoulder. "Somethin' _important._"

"Later-gotta do the Maps." Minho wiped sweat off his face.

"Understood." Newt eyed his friend, giving him a look before walking away, a laugh escaping his mouth.

_I waited twenty minutes, why hasn't he come yet? Is he in danger? Did a Griever…- _

"Yo," Minho plopped himself on the bench beside me.

"Mi-Min-Minho?" I staggered a bit, surprised by his sudden presence.

"Yeah, it's me," he rolled his eyes playfully. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You're alright! And what? Talk to you about?"

"Get on with it."

"What do you mean, _get on with it? _I don't know what you're talking about. I never said I wanted to...talk to you..." I didn't want to sound mean.

"Mhmmmm. Now get on with it. What did the great Minho tell you about doin' more talkin' and less-"

"Dude," I interrupted. _Newt… "But don't do that when the time comes." _

"What?"

I started laughing, embarrassed. Minho gave me weird looks. "Newt, _you…_" I barely whispered.

"Hurry up and speak louder," Minho's voice had a hint of impatience. I told him that I would tell him later, but he refused and told me to say it now.

"Fine, fine." I glared at him and he did none the less same. _You will pay, Newt. _

"I like you, shank. Now if you don't mind-I have some breaking-shuck-noses to do," I said jokingly and walked away.

Minho wasn't very surprised. Your hesitance gave off a feeling that you had liked him, and fortunately for you, he did have some feelings for you as well. He leaned back on the bench, watching you disappear into the Homestead. _You're somethin' else, (y/n), _he said to himself and smirked.


	11. My appreciation (Newt)

"(Y/n), care to help out a bit?" Someone said in a weird voice. I turned around to see Ben holding a large stack of wood slats, trying his best to balance and not drop any of them at the same time.

"Sure," I replied.

"Kay, you just gotta bring all that stuff there to the Homestead," he motioned towards the large pile of different materials. "I just gotta go fix somethin' in the Homestead."

"Yup."

"Thanks, owe you one." Ben staggerly walked, bending backwards from all the heavy weight.

I sighed, the pile was seriously big: stacks of wood, random things, ropes, plastic sheets, tools-it went on and on. _Oh well, got nothing better to do, _I thought.

I started with the wood slats, carrying several at a time walking towards the Homestead-I never realized how heavy the thin slices of wood were. I didn't notice Newt was silently helping me behind.

I dropped the wood at the side of the Homestead. I turned around but tripped over someone's shoe. I landed with a grunt. Someone chuckled from behind. "Heyyyy," I said, looking up to the person laughing. It was Newt.

"Didn't notice me at all, shank?" He said with a sly smile on his face.

"I did not." I got up to my feet, looking up at Newt. We stared at each other silently until I stomped on his foot really hard.

"Ow!" Newt wobbled backwards; I went up to him and grabbed his collar, pushing him down to the ground. He lay on his back on the grass and I sat on his stomach, looking at him.

"That hurt, shank. I was only buggin' helpin' you, and now I get this?"

"No-I'm thanking you," I said, returning the sly smile. Newt gave me a confused face.

"I don't find this very _thanking._" He furrowed his brows at me. I kept on smiling. He opened his mouth to speak but I leaned forward and put a finger on his lips; he looked shocked.

I leaned in forward at bit more until my face was right in front of his. "What do you think I'll do?" I said cocking my head to one side. Newt laughed in response. I smiled, then started laughing as well. I grabbed the sides of his head and pulled closer until we were just an inch apart. Newt put his arms around the back of my neck and pulled me closer until our lips touched-a rush of warmth flowed through my body.

"This is a secret," Newt said.

"It ain't a secret no more." It was a low voice. My head snapped towards the person-Minho. He twirled a ring of keys on his finger and smirked devilishly.

"Just showin' him my thanks, Minho."


	12. Always (Newt)

"Ah...my legs are about to fall off…" I said in a dry voice. "How much longer…?"

"Don't know. Don't worry, we can do this," Newt replied.

We were marching in the desert, all day and night. We had to go 100 miles north to get to the safe haven, whatever that was. A girl named Brenda joined our group along with another man around his early thirties. She seemed very fond of Thomas-which was a good thing. I didn't want her near Newt, just in case…

That girl came over towards us. "Hi," she said with a smile, holding out her hand to Newt. Newt took her hand and shook. "Name's Brenda," she said.

"Hey there. Name's Newt."

"Nice to meet you."

Newt nodded and smiled. I stood on the side of Newt, glaring at the sand. I didn't bother to look at her. She looked at me for a moment before leaving and walking back to Thomas.

That night I looked up into the night sky, unable to sleep. I could feel her presence near, and I absolutely _hated _that; even though she was sleeping across the hut. The way she came up to Newt and introduced herself-_why'd she even do that in the first place?! Why can't she just be happy with one boyfriend? _More and more negative thoughts piled up on top of each other. I just didn't get it. _What's her problem? _

I closed my eyes and put my head to my knees. I heard Newt shuffling around his spot, then his voice in my ear. "What's wrong, (y/n)?"

I put my head up. "Nothing."

He cocked his head to the side. "No-it's somethin'. I know you well, (y/n)." He half-smirked half-smiled.

"I just can't sleep, Newt. Don't let it bother you."

Newt gently grabbed my hand. "Hmm..." He contemplated. "Well, I'm tired." He pulled me closer towards him. "Just know this, and never forget: I will always love you and never leave you to die. _Ever. _I'll love you always."

My heart skipped a beat-a million beats. I felt my cheeks flush red; gladly it was night so he couldn't see. "O-of course I know that… You didn't have to remind me, Newt." I looked away. Newt chuckled.

"I just wanted to let you know. I always want to let you know that, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Newt." I felt warm. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, feeling reassured and warm.


	13. There's a better treatment than that

It was before the wake-up, most Gladers were still asleep. I got up early because I always did-to spend more time with Minho. He was usually busy in the mornings but he always did most of the work the night before.

Minho and I went to the storage room at the back of the Homestead. He unlocked the door and headed inside, turning on his flashlight as he did so. I wasn't really allowed to go in but…

I followed inside without hesitating, walking the same pace as Minho, at his heels.

"Gotta try some of the new stuff the Creators sent us," he said. He pulled a box filled to the brim of new shiny running shoes from the shelves. I helped him choose a good looking pair: shiny grey and black.

Minho stuffed other random things in his bag while I explored the room. While Minho was rummaging through other boxes, I decided to take a look in his backpack just for no reason at all. A bright white, thin material stood out in the edge of the backpack mouth, **(GUESS WHAT IT IS!)** and was the first thing I was going to pull out. "What's this?" I said grabbing on the little cloth. Minho snapped his head in my direction.

"Uh, no, (y/n), it's my…"

Too late. I pulled it out. A white, thin and skinny looking material...underwear? I cocked my head to the side, not knowing how to react. "What is this?" I asked because I didn't want to embarrass myself. Minho rose from his kneeling position and walked over to me, took the thing out of my hands and smirked.

"It's called Runnie-undies," he replied. A smile formed inside of me and inevitably showed on the outside.

"Interesting," I said for the sake of not saying anything at all. Minho put on a slight smile-maybe he was slightly embarrassed?

Minho left after he grabbed some breakfast and when the doors opened. I kissed him goodbye and watched him disappear into the corridors of the Maze. I picked herbs and plants for medicine and waited until Minho came back.

I was in the Med-jack room, studying and making medicine when I heard the door open with Minho-injured-coming out of the corner.

"What happened?!" I said in a concerned tone. His knees were bleeding and badly scratched, his elbows were scrapped and there was a cut on his temple.

"Just tripped, no biggie. Newt kept on naggin' me to come here," he rubbed the back of his head. "And since you're here, why not?" He grinned. I frowned at him.

"_Just a trip?_"

He nodded, "Mhm."

I let out a small laugh. Minho surely was something else-in a good way.

I pulled out the med kit and treated his wounds. Minho kept on looking at me in some kind of way that seemed he was thinking something, but I ignored it.

"You know...there's a better treatment than all of that klunk," he said. I looked up at him and stared at his eyes. _What is he talking about?_

"No there isn't." I looked back down, resuming on his treatment, getting a wet cloth and cleaning the blood smears on his face. Minho smiled again as he watched.

"Fine, fine, what's the better treatment?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He took the cloth out of my hand and set it on the table beside us. Then he grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me closer towards him.

"What do you think?" He said, flashing a typical smirk.


	14. Fear (Newt)

Minho and You

We were walking together in the Deadheads after supper. We always talked about random things together. I really enjoyed talking to him, and I think he enjoyed it too. He always made me laugh with his sarcasm and smart ale-ck replies.

We usually had our own private time together for half an hour, and if I was lucky, one hour. He was always busy, taking care of his fellow Runners and studying the Maze. His determination of finding an exit touched my heart all the time. I think that made him double handsome. He's was also loyal to his close friends, funny, caring, and a big toughy.

He always talked to me at least once a day, before he took off into the Maze and after he came back. I always took any chance to talk to him, or at least see him, even if it were for just a second.

I heard people spreading rumours about Minho flirting and all that stuff, but I really didn't listen to it at all. And I hope Minho didn't either. I heard things about boys disliking Minho, and even me too. It hurt a bit, but oh well, what can I possibly do?

We walked in silence, the sounds of twigs and leaves scrunching under our shoes.

"I'm going to count to five, and you gotta get as far away as possible. You gotta be in the Deadheads though, okay?" He said.

Minho knew that I didn't like being alone in the Deadheads, especially at night.

"What!" I replied, but he ignored me and started to count. "Minho! NO!" But he still ignored me. I ran and ran, "four, five. Here I come~" He announced. I panicked; running away from someone always got to me, I hated it. I decided to climb up a tree. I tucked my knees into my chest and put my head down, dreading but smiling at the same time.

Since I only had five seconds of run-four seconds actually-I was only a couple meters away from him. I heard his footsteps tracing towards me, but I didn't look, just in case I screamed out of surprise and fear. The footsteps stopped. Everything was silent for several seconds. I heard my breaths loudly, it seemed as loud as a drum in the eerie silence.

"I see you…" Minho said in a deep voice. I raised my head and looked down, I could see Minho flashing a smirk at me, the moon illuminating his face. I smiled back at him. "Can't get me," I said in a teasing voice. I was only one thick branch above him-about six feet off the ground.

"Suureee." He grabbed a branch and heaved himself up easily. I scooched over, making room for him to sit. Once he positioned himself comfortably, we stared at each other for a long time. He suddenly grinned devilishly, "So, I think I need a prize for climbing a tree," he said. I stared at him.

"Hmm, okay then, go and eat something from Frypan," I replied.

"No, I want something from you."

"Hmm, okay, then I'll cook you something tomorrow." I smiled.

"That's a deal. But, I want something from you, right now, here." He smirked again, sending tingles down my spine. I knew what he wanted-at least I had a good hunch. I felt really nervous, but really happy at the same time.

He looked at me, his eyes going up and down my face, then, locking onto my eyes again. I was starting to lose this staring contest. It was too much. I hated when people looked at me for a long time. I gulped, hoping it wasn't too loud. But it was. His smirk became more devilish, and I started to feel my cheeks burning.

He slowly reached out his hand and gently grabbed the back of my head. My mind was spinning like crazy, I couldn't think straight. The next thing I knew I was moving closer towards him-towards his face. I felt like I was in a daze. My arms instinctively rose and rested themselves on his shoulders, and the next thing I knew I was feeling his soft breaths on my cheeks. He looked at me in the eye, his eyes looked like the most beautiful thing ever. His lower iris reflected off the moon. I wondered how stupid I would have looked right then, but then I felt warmth on my lips, and everything melted away.

He broke the kiss after an eternity, a smile returning into his face. It look so genuine and happy-but not too happy like a hyper freak. "Now, it's your turn," he said, his smile became into a smirk. "What." I stared at him, dreading.

"Yes."

I was speechless. "No."

"Yes." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I looked at him in the eye again and turned his face so I could kiss his cheek, but he moved like the speed of lighting right when I was about to make contact, making me kiss his lips. I was about to pull away, but he firmly hugged me.

"There," he said after the kiss. "Let's go to bed. It late."

We both jumped down and started heading back to the Glade. He broke into a run, saying "And you still owe me that meal," and ran off. I chased after him smiling like an idiot.

FIN.


	15. Trip (Minho)

It was morning. Early morning.

The sky was still a dark blue. I breathed in the fresh air before sitting upwards. I had slept by a tree not too far from the Homestead because I didn't want to be near the boys. I leaned against a tree, pounding my back with my fist to loosen its tension; I groaned softly.

Something caught my eye: a person-too dark to see who he was-walking pass without noticing me. He went into towards the back of the Homestead by himself. I wondered why he was going there and got suspicious. _Maybe he's a bad guy, _I randomly thought to myself. So I decided to follow him.

I kept a quiet pace and followed along the trees, staying at least 15 meters away. He walked silently-it seemed he hadn't noticed me at all.

A small building came into view in the cranny corner of the Homestead area. He went towards the door and unlocked it open; swung the door open and headed inside the dark room. I never knew there was a building here-and now knowing, I was very curious as to what was inside.

I slowly crept up to the door. I could smell wood and metal and hear an almost-muted sound of rummaging inside. Slowly poking my head inside the door, I saw the boy walking in a quick pace all over the place pointing his flashlight somewhere else every three seconds. He then went towards a corner, pushing a stack of heavy looking boxes out of the way with ease, bending down to open what looked to be a trap door. Then he started for the stairs-and that's when I subconsciously took my first step inside, tripping on the floor that was slightly higher than the ground. I fell with a huge bash-in the corner of my eye I saw that boy spin around with a surprised face.

"Oww," I yelped while swearing in my head.

"What are you…" The boy said as he walked over towards me and kneeled. He tilted my head upwards so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Umm...I was…" I was speechless.

"This is great," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"Of all things, the lady has finally fell for me," he snickered.

"Wha-"

I felt my cheeks burn. I was glad it was still dark and that he wasn't pointing the flashlight towards me. I stood up abruptly.

"I'm going," I said, turning around and heading out the door. I felt too awkward to do anything else-I wished I had never bothered to follow him but at the same time, I didn't want to regret it entirely.

"I'll see you there," I heard the boy say from behind. He snickered again. I clenched my fists and walked away.


	16. Leaf (Minho)

You were walking with Minho in the Deadheads one afternoon. He was on a break from running in the Maze.

"You said you had something you wanted to say," You told him while we were walking side by side.

"Did I? Sorry, that was a lie," Minho replied with carelessness. You gave him a side view look. Noticing your glare, he put his arm around you and was pulled closer towards him. That was one of his many ways of trying to get on your good side. You smiled inwardly, feeling relaxed with the fresh air of the forest.

You walked in comfortable silence with Minho until you had a plan to run away.

"Why are you smiling? Thinking of me?" Minho smirked at you, and you gave him a cheesy smile in return, then stuck out an index finger and pushed his head backwards before sprinting for your life. You knew challenging Minho to a race was a 0% chance for you, but you couldn't help it. You didn't know why, but you were pretty sure the reason why you liked it was the thrill of being chased-and caught-by him.

You ran and ran towards the Glade, using all the strain of energy you had. You were running so fast you didn't know if Minho was behind you or not. Finally huffing and sucking in huge breaths, you rested on a tree, waiting for Minho to find you.

Minutes passed and there were no signs of him anywhere. Until…

An arm appeared out of nowhere, grabbing your arm and hauling you towards whoever it was. You smashed into a hard chest, a hand covered your eyes from seeing who it was, but you already knew who.

"I found you…" Minho said in a deep voice. It sent shivers down your spine as you smiled. "How dare you do that to me. You'll have to _pay,"_ his voice was barely in a whisper in your ears.

"Nope," you replied pushing him backwards. Your eyes were uncovered and you saw Minho-with something on his head. He noticed you staring at him as if you were in a trace.

"What's wrong? Somethin' on me?" He asked.

You pointed at his head. "Somethin' on your head."

He patted his hair trying to find whatever was there, but kept on missing. You tried directing him to the right spot but it didn't work. Then he ducked his head so you could take it out for him. With your heart skipping a beat, you slowly walked up to him and gently took it out. Turned out to be a dead leaf that looked like a dried grasshopper. Throwing it to the side carelessly, you looked him and a gentle stare looked back.

Before you could say anything, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his chest.

"You gonna pay, or what?" He flashed a smile. You tilted your head upwards and looked him in the eyes.

"You little shuck," you said as you grabbed the back of his head, pulling him to your face.

**Thank you for those who have encouraged me and supported me throughout the many weeks. I'll keep on writing, so dw. :D **

**Love yas all. 3 **


	17. Let go! (Minho)

You woke up in total darkness. You couldn't see anything at all. You shut your eyes, hoping everything was just a bad dream. But you wouldn't wake up. So...it was real.

Each second was terrifying. Everything was dead silent, except for your slow, shaky breaths. _What am I doing here, what am I doing here. Where am I? _The questions repeated themselves in your head.

More silence. Then, to your great relief and surprise, you heard voices. You had the courage to sit upwards, but you kept your eyes closed just in case…

Fear took you all over again. You panicked, worrying if it was bad people. Maybe you were being held as hostage and those people were bad and there was nothing you could do.

A loud groan of metal boomed into the area-your heart literally jumped as you quickly stumbled forward in shock. You opened your eyes, a white light instantly blinding you. Only then did you realize your body was trembling.

"Woah! It's a girl!" Someone yelled.

"Help her up," another voice said.

A vine-rope was tossed towards you. Seeing no other option, you hesitantly took it, hoping you wouldn't get killed in the next five seconds. You were hauled up fairly easily-too fast you didn't have enough time to figure out a plan to get away.

_People._

A large crowd surrounded you on all sides. All boys. You panicked even harder but you hid it well as if it was a survival instinct.

"Hey, there, Gree-"

There, this was it; people let their guard down.

You sprinted past the circle. Everyone tripped and fell as they were taken by surprise when you pushed through them. Some others chased after you-you outran them, using every bit of energy and impetus you had. You ran straight towards a forest. Without even thinking, you sprinted past the first rows of trees, running deeper into the gloominess. The sounds of people ceased, you were sure they lost you but you didn't stop running just in case.

Then...

You crashed into something-or was it someone? You flared with panicked again, stumbling up to your feet-but you couldn't, because something-someone caught you.

"_Shuck!_," a person said.

"Let go!" You yelled. He was too strong and he didn't. You gave up after a good thirty seconds of struggling to no avail. You dropped your head onto his chest, heaving heavily.

"I'm gonna let go, but if you try to run, know this: I'll _outrun you_." Oddly he wasn't intimidating at all. His voice had a laid-back attitude in it, quite alluring.

"Fine…" You admitted defeat. He snickered. Still catching your breath, you sat upwards and saw him for the first time.

"You're a cute one," he said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I'll say it again, Greenie," he warned. A shock burned in your chest. "Name's Minho, and you?"

"(y/n)..." You replied.

"(y/n), eh? Suits you well." He smiled, and you did so back.


	18. A sleeping deceit (Newt)

"So boring," you sighed while walking out of the door. You just finished your work for the morning and was heading off to break. Everything was the same. Sleep. Wake up. Eat. Work.

You walked over to the west walls, where there was no one to bother you with their horrible flirtation skills. You stared out the the doors, where there was a long path that headed straight until it reached a wall and a turn. You turned around, continuing to walk around the walls.

In the distance, there was someone lying on the ground. You got curious, thinking he passed out or something. Then you decided to walk to him.

It was Newt.

You thought he looked cute while sleeping. He lay on his back, with his wrist was on his forehead, taking even breaths. You knew you shouldn't bother the second-in-command, but you couldn't help it. You slowly tip-toed towards him, kneeling down several inches away. You leaned in closer until you could see each individual eyelash. Then you couldn't help it. You wanted to poke his face. You didn't really consider yourself friends with Newt, but you did have some sort of liking towards him that no one but only you knew. It was just something...about his calm demeanor, friendly and genuine smile. He was also someone who didn't seem interested in you at all, unlike the other boys that always wanted your attention.

You pointed out your index finger and slowly connected the tip to his cheeks. The touch was so gentle that you were sure he wouldn't have woken up, but to your surprise, he reacted.

"Now, what are we up to?" He said, teasing. You took two scooches back feeling flushed.

"Well," you started, not knowing what to say. "Well there was something on your face."

Newt gave you an observing stare for a moment. Then smiling mockingly, he sat up straight.

"Well, there's something on yours too, did ya know that?"

You knew there was a tint of red on your face, but you tried to keep the conversation going. "No, I didn't."

"Ya lil shuck," he said. "Gotta be doin' this to me, don't ya?"

Confused, you didn't reply.

Newt smiled again. "Speechless, eh? I know I'm good at makin' people do that, especially you, Greenie."

"I'm not a Greenie anymore, Newt. And you've never made me speechless before either. We barely even had a proper conversation before… I'm just choosing to not say anything," you lied.

He shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Uh-huh-like when you asked a million questions a couple weeks back. AND, when I showed ya around the Glade. AND when I helped you in the Gardens," he chuckled. "Ya know when I said there was somethin' on your face?"

"Changing the subject, now are we?" You remarked.

He ignored you. "Well, I'll take it," he smiled even more.

"What?"

Without saying anything, he pulled you closer and locked his lips with yours. You felt like a fire was burning inside of you, your head spun around. You closed your eyes shut and relaxed, not know what to do exactly.

"There. All gone," he said as he swiped your lips with his fingers and smiled.

Find newt sleeping on the ground,. Touch his face, he was awake. lie and say you saw something on his face.

"Oh, theres something on yours too," he says, smiling mockingly.


	19. Paper cut (Newt)

You just came back from running in the Maze.

You headed into the Map Room and sat down at the table. It was your first time running and doing the maps alone. You went straight to work, not wanting to disappoint Minho and Newt. You drew straight lines, drawing the square figure of your section and then doing the details inside.

Several minutes later, you heard the door open with a metal creak. You didn't turn to see who it was because you were so into the maps.

"How's it goin', (y/n)?" It was Newt.

"Oh," you looked back at him. "It's going great, pretty fun I guess."

Newt came over and sat beside you, studying what you had on the paper. "You do a neat job, shank," he complimented. Newt grabbed a stack of maps from the trunk and came back. You observed the maps from before and compared it to today.

"Not really a big difference," you said exasperatedly.

"Takes time."

"I know," you said rubbing your eyes.

Newt was looking through the pile of paper like he was digging for gold. It was quite amusing; you scooched more closer to Newt, watching him flip through papers.

"Here it is," he announced proudly. He swiped the paper towards the air, the edge of the paper scrapped your bottom lip.

You whimpered, your hands immediately went to your mouth. Newt looked so stunned, his eyes widened in shock.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry I was such a dumb shuck," he leaned closer towards you, inspecting your lips for any blood. He reached his hand and touched it with his fingers. You felt a wave of shock go down your spine as your heart skipped a million beats. You were too stunned to move. Eyes wide, you stared at him.

Newt finally noticed your discomfort and pulled away.

"Oh, uh-sorry 'bout that," he said while quickly drawing his hand back behind his head. He smiled self-consciously.

You were out of words. "Uh-m, it's alright-I'm fine, just a small cut." You felt even more awkward talking. You fiddled in your head to change the subject.

"So, did you find anything?" You asked.

"Huh?"

"You were trying to find one of the maps like a crazy-"

"It's bleeding," he interrupted.

You protested, saying that it was just a little speck of blood-which it was, but Newt insisted. He grabbed your hand and led you to the kitchen.

"Newt...you know the blood's all gone now, right? There's no need to-"

"I know," he smiled. "But…" He stopped, staring at space, he looked like he was in thought. The ceiling light reflected a white in his eyes, making it more illuminating. His face showed some kind of hesitance but there was something about it that looked pleasant. You stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Is there something wrong?" You asked. Newt shook his head and took a step closer.

"It's just that I wanted to be with you, I guess that's how I'd put it."

"Huh?"

He smiled and took two steps closer. Your sight was covered by his T-shirt as he wrapped his arms around you.

"That's all. I know I'm a dumb leader shank, but I couldn't help myself."


	20. Sweater (Minho)

The freezing wind chill spiked past as you semi-ran down the sidewalk. You didn't dress warmly for the weather, as it wasn't that cold at all half an hour ago. You made a swift turn and bumped into someone-you were the one that bounced backwards and fell because of their rock-like body.

"I'm sorry. I should have been watching-" You looked up to see who it was and stopped, recognizing the face. He wore a plain grey hoodie and shorts that stopped at his knees, his hands were in his side pockets, giving the extra 'cool' look.

"Oh, (y/n), what's up?" Minho asked, seeming like he finally noticed you. He spoke with a nonchalant voice, the one you'd always recognize.

"Uh. I'm on the ground," you replied. He gave you a careless nodded and offered a hand. "What are you doing out here in the cold?" You asked him.

"What am I doin' in the cold? Question is, what are _you _doing dressed like that?" He remarked.

"I didn't know it'll be this cold. And aren't _you _cold in those shorts?" You shot back.

"My legs are fine. Thanks."

"Alright then. See ya," you walked past him without looking back.

"Hey," he said from behind. You turned around to see him facing you. "Seriously. What are you doing out here in that?"

"Gotta buy some groceries," you replied tonelessly. He raised a brow before walking up to you. You turned and walked to the grocery store with Minho right beside you. "Too bad I don't have tokens or any extra change. Could have taken the bus."

He shrugged. "Eh, don't mind the cold. It's nice n' relaxing."

You both walked in silence for the next several minutes. "Hold up," Minho said. You stopped, watching Minho as he took his hoodie off. "Here," he said, handing it to you. "You're shivering."

"It's okay. I don't need it," you said. You felt a sudden pressure in your chest thinking about his thoughtfulness. He stared at you for a good five seconds, shook his head and took a step closer to you, putting the hoodie around your shoulders.

"You can do the rest, or do you need my help for that too?" He teased. You blushed inwardly and slid your arms into the sleeves. His sweater was warm and filled with his scent, a little baggy on you too, which was just fine.

"Thanks…" You quietly said. "Aren't you cold then?" He gave you a sideways look, then smiled, curtly laughing.

"Nah. I don't mind the cold."

After getting everything on the list, you headed back outside with Minho behind you. He silently grabbed the bags out of your hand and added it onto his.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

"Lead the way to your house," he said. You grabbed the bags in his hands but he refused to let go. Giving up, you started walking back towards your house, feeling a little bad that Minho was carrying everything.

"Are you sure you want to carry all that?" You asked a couple streets later.

"Yep," he replied carelessly.

"Alright then…" you had nothing to say.

Once you've reached the road you lived on, you turned to Minho and reached for the bags of groceries.

"Thanks a lot for carrying everything and going with me," you said to him.

"You live here?" He asked.

"Yeah my house is over there," you pointed to the far end of the street. Without saying anything, Minho walked past you, still carrying all the bags. "W-what-wait!" You ran up to him even though he was just steps ahead of you. "I can do it from here."

He ignored you, then said, "which one's yours?"

Seeing no point in trying to stop him, you sighed. "Where the road turns a bit." You looked away feeling warmth in your cheeks.

_Geez. Why does he have to be like this?_

You stopped at the front of your house, making Minho stop beside you. You turned and faced him square in the eyes.

"Like I said...thanks-a lot-and for the sweater…" You finally remembered you were wearing his sweater, staying warm while he was in T-shirt and shorts. "Uhh," you didn't know what to say next.

"Sure thing." He handed the bags to you.

"You should stay for dinner, I could make you something."

"Nah, I already ate." Minho wanted to spend more time with you, but he knew he shouldn't have.

_Oh. _

You two stared in silence. You felt too bad to just leave and go in so you stayed outside. He looked into your eyes with a hint of anticipation in his face. A shiver went down your body. You smiled in awkwardness, and he did as well, but not weird looking. You took a step forward automatically, you tried to hesitate but your brain wouldn't listen. You stopped right in front of him. You could feel his breaths on your skin. You opened your mouth slightly to speak, but nothing came out. He wrapped his arms around your back, you felt how cold his skin was.

"Stop acting tough," you whispered to him.

"I'm not," he whispered back.

He leaned for a kiss and you took it. When you pulled away, you realized you were blushing and then said a quick goodbye and ran in the house with the grocery bag. You shut the door and leaned on the door, trying to reimage what happened. You stuck your head out the window to see if he was still there. He wasn't. And then you realized…

You were still wearing his sweater.

**Hey guys~**

**I'm going to be taking a break from writing for a while. I don't know how long, but its gonna be a while. I will continue to write more stories later on, but not as much. I decided I'm going to write another fan-fiction on a manga/anime called ****Tokyo Ghoul **** with an OC. **

**Until then, see ya.**

**~Janice~**


	21. A helping friend (Newt)

You watched Newt in the distance, taking care of the new Greenie on his first day. You sighed for no reason at all, and then someone smacked you on the back.

"Why so glum, sister?" Minho asked in a mocking voice.

"I'm just tired," you replied.

"Yeah, sureee. I saw what you did there."

"Oh, and what _did _I do?"

He took a step closer to you, leaning to your ear. "You were _watching him, weren't you?" _He smiled devilishly. You silently gulped, knowing you were caught.

"Yeah… I was. And what's so bad about that?"

"Don't even try, (y/n). It's futile," he said rolling his eyes. Then he smiled again. "Well?"

You gave up and decided to go along with him. "Well?"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Don't try to be a stupid shank now, will ya? You gotta do somethin' about it, dude. Like, _confess," _Minho smirked. You felt a bit embarrassed but you shook it off.

"Mind your own business, thanks," you said a bit more harshly than intended. Minho put an arm around your neck and pulled you closer.

"You gotta, _kiss him," _he whispered into your ear, then he pulled away winking. With nothing else to say, you scrunched your face in disgust.

"Like I said, mind your own business, Minho," you grumbled. He chuckled in response.

"If ya need anything else, you can always come to me," he said. This time you rolled your eyes at him.

You kept your distance from Minho, which made you stay a distance from Newt. It was dinner, and you sat by yourself on a picnic table and ate quietly by yourself.

"So boring, (y/n)," you heard Minho from behind. "Scared to get a little advice?" He chuckled.

"Since when were you some kind of advice-giver?" You retorted. He chuckled again, making you get on nerves.

"Funny when you're mad, ya know."

You furiously grumbled, seeing there was no point in arguing back. "Since when did you ever get a silver tongue?" You mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He leaned an elbow on the table with a careless expression. "Nothing? Alright then."

You two ate in silence for the most part. You tried not to take glances at Newt as he was busy escorting the new Greenie.

"Hey, Newt!" Minho called out beside you. Your heart stopped. You glared at Minho sideways, he smirked, looking straight ahead. You slapped a hand on his shoulders, but he nudged you off.

"Come here~"

"Minho. I will. Kil-"

"It's an emergency~"

Newt faced you two with a confused face. "What is it? Don't ya see I'm quite busy?" Newt called out.

"See, he's busy-and you're annoying, so-"

"I _said _it's an _emergency," _Minho asserted. Newt gave Minho a confused look, told the Greenie to go off on his own. Then, he walked up towards you two with careless body language.

"Newt, Minho's just bored, you can go back-"

"(y/n) has something to announce to ya, real important, you don't wanna miss it, even if it cost ya-"

"Shut up," you blurted. Minho gave you a hard stare, while Newt slowly walked towards you feeling more confused than ever. Minho stood straight and gave your head a little shove.

"You'll thank me later, shank," he said before going off. Newt stared at Minho, then slowly sat down in front of you.

"What's up?"

"Uhh. Nothing much."

"This emergency...what exactly…"

You cut him off by laughing awkwardly. "Minho-he's just playing around."

"Min's not that type of guy. You're hiding somethin'." His lips slightly curved upwards.

"Accusing me?"

He smiled. "Hmm. I know you're hiding somethin', why don't ya just tell me?"

You gave him a hard stare. Finally, you took in an exasperated breath. "Fine, fine fine-it's all Minho's fault. Send him into the Slammer for a year," you looked at him in the eye, surprised how confident you felt all of a sudden. "Geez...Minho…" you softly grumbled. Newt raised a brow. You waited a couple of seconds before speaking.

"I. Like. You."

You two stared at each other for a long moment, nervousness slowly crept up as each second of weird silence passed by.

"Minho doesn't deserve to be in the Slammer, shank," he finally said.

"See, (y/n)? Wanna thank me now?" Minho called out from behind.

**Priorities slowly getting done, almost back to the writing track~ **


	22. Farewell (Minho)

**Three years ago… **

You entered class and sat at your spot. People chattered, laughing and smiling. For some reason you couldn't find yourself to feel the least bit of happy in the bright atmosphere. For some reason you felt glum. Something didn't feel right.

Minho was your desk partner. He entered the room casually with his usual 'calm walk' and sat beside you. You weren't in a mood to greet him, although you already did the early morning. Minho was expecting you to say something first, but seeing that you seemed uninterested, he was a bit puzzled.

"Hey, (y/n)," he said, reaching out for your hand. He gently put his hand on top of yours. You smiled at him, and he did back. "Is something the matter?" He asked, softly stroking your hand.

"Eh… Think it's just one of those days," you replied.

"Tell me about it."

You shook your head. "Nah, it's nothing. Just not my day."

Minho leaned his head on yours. You silently embraced his adorable way of showing his affection and care. "It's almost time...isn't it?" You asked.

"Yeah…" He whispered.

"We'll lose our memories…"

"I'll never forget you. Never," He told you and squeezed your hand. You managed a smile.

"Of course you'll never forget me. And I'll never forget you either, Minho."

The door slid open to a skinny old man walking in. He walked over to the front of the class, fixing his glasses. His whole outfit was white as always, hair neatly gelled back. He waited with an expressionless face for the class's undivided attention. Talking slowly died down as people noticed and shifted in their seats to the front. Once everyone was quiet, the man spoke.

"The first Trial-the Maze Trial, will be starting tomorrow. We had to speed the schedule due to the rapid flare breakout in the past couple of weeks. Remember: this is for the good of the world. You are all very special and are the key for the survival of humankind…" He continued talking, never losing his calm posture. Something didn't feel right to you. Or maybe you just wanted to turn back. Why would anyone want to have their memories erased?

You suddenly didn't want to go. You wanted to take Minho's hand and run away. But you couldn't. You glanced at Minho. He listened to the man talk with an unreadable face. You wanted to talk to him but didn't want to risk getting both of you in trouble.

"-Starting early tomorrow. Rest well for the implantation. Also, you there, (y/n)." Your eyes darted to the man. "You will not be one of the thirty who are going tomorrow."

You felt like you were shot in the chest; like something was taken out of your body. The thought of being separated from Minho…

"What!?" Minho shot out. He stood angrily from his seat.

"This is for the sake of humanity! Humble yourselves. What will be done will be done. I will not explain any further," he firmly said in authority.

You gently wrapped our fingers around Minho's, trying to calm him down. He slumped back on his chair and sighed exasperatedly, his other hand clenching. You zoned out the rest of the period, never letting go of Minho's hand. He didn't look at you, neither did you. You both knew why. The man left after he was done informing about the schedule and plan that was taking place the next day. It was agonizing to think about everything. You felt your eyes burn as tears were starting to form. Your vision blurred. Instead of blinking them off, you took your free arm and dabbed the tears away. Most people were silent after the man left. Some people were giving you and Minho a look before leaving. Newt, a good friend of yours, felt the tight atmosphere between you and Minho. He stood up.

"Aight everybody. Let's get prepared for the upcoming day…" He said. No one answered. Newt looked around. "C'mon, what are you guys doin'?" He walked out the door and left. A couple seconds later everyone else but you and Minho slowly stood and followed out the door. You were now alone with him. The last day together. You weren't going with him. You weren't going to live in the Glade with Minho. You were being held back.

"Damn it…" Minho softly said beside you. His voice sounded weak. You didn't respond. "I'm sorry, (y/n)..."

You stayed silent, not knowing what to say. It obviously wasn't his fault. Nothing could be done. Not anymore. What was to be done was what was to be done. You were raised in this facility being taught that. You were taught to be thankful for being a special kind. To be the ones to save humanity.

With a swift tug Minho pulled you into his chest and wrapped his arms around you tightly. In his warmth, you felt it again, the tears flooding into your eyes. He put his head against yours and heaved heavily. Tears dripped from your cheeks onto the collar of his shirt.

_Why does this have to happen?_

You noticed hot liquid dripping on your arm as you noticed Minho was crying silently. You never saw him cry. Never. You smiled and slightly laughed.

"You'll be fine…" You managed to say. This time he was quiet.

"I don't want to go."

"Same. But...you have to. This is for the good of the future. Isn't it?"

You both left the room and went to the dormitory hall.

"(y/n)," Minho said. He came and hugged you. "I won't forget. I'll know when you come. I'll know it's you," he smiled.

"And I'll know it's you, because I had my memories longer than you did," you smiled back at him.

"If I can't get to see you tomorrow…" He started. He walked up to you and kissed you hard for a long time. "I'll miss you (y/n)..." He said.

Despite wanting to cry, you forced a genuine smile. "I'll meet you again," you told him. He laughed, then said, "you're the only one that can make me cry."

"Sure," you said with sarcasm.

"Wanna bet?"

"Your mommy can make ya cry," you remarked. Minho bursted out laughing. He hugged you again.

"Seriously, (y/n). I love you."

"See you in the new life."

You kissed him one last time, and watched him leave for the night.


	23. Farewell (Part 2)

You woke up on a cold, metal floor. Your eyes darted from side to side, just to see nothing. Everything was dark. The floor swayed back and forth, causing you to turn over in nausea. Sounds of chains and pulleys ringed in the echoing space you were in. It had to be some kind of elevator. A sudden feeling of nostalgia came and left you. It made you think about something sweet, a warm sensation in your chest.

You lay on the floor, not knowing what to do. Where you were, you did not know. You didn't know what to feel.

With a slow halt, you felt the floor stop, the sounds of chains and pulleys faded. You hummed, making sure you didn't just become deaf instead. The ceiling suddenly split into two, light piercing through the slit.

Turned out the place was called the Glade. You were the only girl, but just as everyone else, you all had something in common: all of your memories were gone.

You wandered around after the Tour. You saw a concrete building that was partly covered by trees. A large circular wheel-handle was the only way to open the door. You decided to check it out, seeing that there was nothing more fun to do besides going out to the Maze, which was prohibited. You slowly turned the handle until it couldn't turn any further. The door opened smoothly when you pushed forwards. Fluorescent lights hanged from the ceiling. A coppery scent was in the air. Being cautious, you took a step in, making sure you didn't make any sound. You walked down the little path and peered through the wall, halting when you saw someone busily working on a table. He was furiously writing things down on a piece of paper. His back was facing you. You could see his muscular form through the slightly tight shirt, but you noticed he was just covered in...sweat?

You felt a piercing stab in your chest. It shocked you at first but then it subsided to a warm sensation that made you feel surprisingly relaxed, happy. Something was off…

The boy stopped writing and turned around. He gave you an expressionless look before smirking.

"You're not supposed to be in here, lady," he told you.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry…" You felt embarrassed so you turned the other way and left quickly.

It was dinner time but you weren't up for eating. You didn't know how you felt, what was making the weird feeling in your chest. It felt like one of those heart skips when you interacted with a crush, but surely you thought you weren't in love with him at all, you didn't believe in 'love at first sight' thing.

You sat by the little forest, trying to stay partly hidden from the others. It just made you feel more lonely, but you didn't care-or didn't want to care-it still hurt you even more. You folded your legs to your chest and rested your chin on your knee, sighing absentmindedly while staring at the dead leaves. You tucked in your knees closer towards you, and buried your head in your arms. Several seconds later you heard quick footsteps near you. Then, a familiar voice called, "hey, Greenie."

You lifted your head enough to see who it was with your eyes. It was the boy that you met in that concrete building. He sat beside you without hesitation, making you a little surprised. He chuckled. "Really. I wonder how you got in there."

"And I wonder how you found me," you said quietly.

He smiled. "Well. You could say I...watched you."

_Alright then, no wonder, _you said in your head. You looked the other way, not quite in the mood to talk. "Hey, you should eat. Haven't eaten anything today, have you?" He placed a bowl of soup in front of you as he put his own in front of himself and started to eat. You hesitated at first; reconsidered and took the bowl he so kindly brought with him for you.

"Thank you…"

You couldn't help taking small glances at him while he ate. Was it because he looked quite handsome, or was it something else? Something in your mind was playing with you. From the back of your head you thought he looked...strangely familiar. You pushed the thoughts away and took another bite. The next time you glanced at him, your attention was caught with his necklace. It was plain, just multiple strings that intertwined with each other like a braid. Brown and indigo blue. Suddenly, something flared in your chest as you saw the necklace. Something was going on, you just didn't know what.

"Hey, I know it's hard, but stop looking at me," the boy said in a teasing tone. You didn't reply, deeply fixated by the necklace, still. He looked puzzled, then eyed what you were looking at. "Oh, this? Always had it since I came here...I guess-to be honest, I think of it as a charm. A charm of not getting killed for the past two years." He looked at you. Your eyes met his. You slightly opened your mouth to speak but stopped, getting lost in his face.

"Geez, stop looking at me like that...you're cute."

You didn't know what to say, and you didn't put your eyes off him either. It was like a magnet that pulled you to him. You were confused, your mind was trying to tell you something but you uncontrollably couldn't let the thought enter.

"Hey," he said firmly. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you with force. You slammed into him as he wrapped his arms around you. "I don't even know what the shuck I'm doing," he said. Both of you lost in each other's stare. You felt as if you were melting away internally. His dark brown eyes looked at you with curiosity and another emotion you couldn't grasp.

"Min…" You suddenly said without thinking but he put a finger to your lips. You stared wide-eyed at him, admiring his dark eyes in the back of your mind. His face slowly came closer to yours. Your vision blurred as he was in your face, his lips brushed your forehead, his hands gently grabbed the sides of your face. You gently narrowed your eyes as you realized.

_It's you… _

He held you for a long while, you closed your eyes. You felt a warm liquid drop to your cheeks. You slowly opened your eyes to see the same face from two years ago. Nothing had really changed too much about him. His tears-you told yourself was the saddest thing you've ever saw.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, (y/n)?"

You smiled, hot tears streaming down your face, your hands reached for his hair and brushed through it. You breathed heavily from crying and pulled him to your face as you harshly kissed him.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter~ Maybe I should write one for Newt? **


	24. Silent goodbye (Newt)

**2 years ago...**

"Sit with me at lunch, Newt," you said to him after class.

"Okay. I'm just gonna put my stuff away and then I'll join." The cute boy winked at you before he headed off, forming butterflies in your stomach. You went down the main corridor to the cafeteria. Inside, many kids around your age sat in tables, laughing and talking to their friends. You found an empty table and claimed it by putting your bag and books on top. Then you went into line to get your food. _I'll get something for Newt too, _you thought to yourself happily. You thought of the smile he'd give you and the instantly warming feeling you always felt. You almost completely zoned out, forgetting you were two people behind from line. Someone put a hand on your shoulder.

"Hey, (y/n)," Minho said.

"Hey," you replied.

Minho looked to the side at the clock. "Ah. Gotta go. Have extra math and physics class, then some workout."

"No lunch?"

"Dinner."

"That sucks."

He briefly nodded. "Yeah. Catch you later, tell Newt hi for me. _And also," _he paused. "Don't make out," he whispered, smirking and running off.

"Pft." You waved him off.

You went in front of the man who served food. "Two please," you told him. He raised a brow as if he thought you were stupid.

"You know the rules, miss. We don't serve seconds unless it is a special occasion."

"I know sir, but it's for a friend. Promise," you smiled at the man.

"Tsk," you barely heard it under his breath. "Yeah, kid. But I'll have my eye on you."

"I don't lie sir," you affirmed, looking at him straight in the eye. He gave you a half-smirk before handing you the tray of two meals. You walked back to your spot and sat, watching the doorway, waiting for Newt to come. He appeared just seconds later, walking in casually and spotting you immediately. A big smile formed on his face as he quickened his pace to you.

"I got your food," you proudly told him.

"How'd you get past the grumps-man?" Newt asked you.

"Oh, you know. I'm just really good like that. Like, my persuasive skills and all. I can convince anyone with my _unflappable_ charm," you joked. Newt took a seat in front of you, a stone-hard expression on his face.

"That's good." His smile suddenly turned into a sad smile. "You'll do well in our first Trial… Unflappable charm, eh?" He looked away from you, his gaze falling to the floor beside. "I wonder...if I'll…"

"Oh geez, Newt," you interrupted. "Why so glum?" You smiled. "This is for a good cause. No frowns, remember?"

Newt slightly smiled and reached for your hand, squeezing it. You narrowed your eyes at him, giving him a suspicious, mixed with an annoyed look, of course, not with genuine intent.

"Get eating already," you pushed his hand back. He half laughed, saying an ok before digging in.

After lunch, you two spent time together on a bench by a large window. You swung your legs, absentmindedly looking at the shadow of your legs move on the white tiled floor. You two sat in silence-a comfortable silence that always made you feel peaceful inside. Newt leaned his head against the window behind, staring into the distance. His shadowed face made his blue eyes seem more luminous. His care-free expression was to faint for.

In the far corner you saw a man come into the cafeteria. He wore a fancy and neatly pressed white suit and pants with leather shoes. He calmly walked to the stage and stood in front of the podium. He waited in silence for all the kids to quiet and catch his attention. He didn't even bother to speak. It seemed a little cocky…

"Thank you," the man said politely, although you knew he was just saying that. "You will undergo the swipe operation early tomorrow morning. All of you. Except..." the man paused, briefly scanning everybodys' expression. "One of you will be held back…"

You tuned the man's voice out of your mind. Your mind rapidly thought of all the possible people who would be kept back. Out of the one hundred children, only one would not undergo the swipe and Trial One. Before you knew it, the man was finished talking and left. You turned your head to Newt, who, looked a little fazed.

"Who's the one that's going to stay back?" You asked. Newt looked at your from the corner of his eye.

"Dunno…" He sounded worried.

"Hey, don't worry," you said, taking his hand in yours. "Surely it won't be either of us. There's like, only two percent that either we'll be the ones. Ninety-eight vs two percent."

He gave you a observative look in the eyes. You were somewhat taken aback at his serious, emotionless stare. "Is...something the matter?"

Newt shook his head and looked away. He squeezed your hand, still looking another direction. "I'm just worried. I...don't want us to be separated, that's all."

You felt a shock go down your chest after he said that. You felt your cheeks warm and you looked away. "Of course we won't be...you dummy…"

A moment of silence passed between you two. Newt didn't look at you at all. He was always facing the other way when you glanced at him.

"(Y/n)-"

"Newt," a feminine voice interrupted. You both jerked your heads towards the voice-a lady that worked in WICKED's facility. One of the assistants. "You'll be taking your final class this period. It is a different class, one that you will need for Trial One. Please follow me this way," she stared at Newt, who, stared back at her before he slowly rose from the bench. He didn't look at you, and it kind of hurt a little. The lady glanced over at you. You gave her a slightly opened-mouth stare, as if you had been in a trance. She fixed her red-framed glasses and resumed looking at you. "You...were not called. You may enter back into your dorm room or stay at a leisure area if you wish."

Once Newt had gotten closer to her, she turned around and walked away, her high heels tapping onto the tiled floor, making rhythmic sounds that slowly muted as they furthered away. You felt a heaviness that weighed you down as you watched both of them walk away, not bothering to care about you. Not even a glance from Newt.

_Well...tomorrow is the day. We'll see each other then… _You thought to yourself as you walked back to your room. You plumped onto your bed and stared at the ceiling. The thought of the operation and beginning of Trial One filled your head. _What will it be like? Will I remember him…? _You felt doubt slowly creeping in.

_This is all a part of the survival of mankind, _the reminder came into your head. _You are all special. All of you. You each have potential. _

_For the next seven years, you will be trained to advance in many skills and professions. This will greatly factor what you will be a part of in the future: to save mankind. _

The rest of the speech played in your head as you stared at the ceiling, wondering. _One of you will be held back… _The reminder rung in your head. You scowled and turned around to your side, trying to flush every thought out of your mind. You stared at the floor, feeling so hopeless and empty. You just didn't know why.

You felt your eyelids grow heavy, and soon, darkness lulled you to sleep.

"You, are not to inform her. Understood?"

"I...don't understand-"

"Did I not make myself clear?"

He stayed silent. Stared at the woman with a innocent look, his heart shattering at the obligation he had to comply.

"Yes…"

The woman nodded. "That's a good boy."

He stared at the floor, then met his eyes with hers. "May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Why? Why is she being held back?"

She leaned back on her chair and smirked, erasing it when she saw the sorrow in his eyes. "Because. She is not ready. At least, that is what I am informed of. Newt, this is the key of the survival of humanity. Please take to heart all that we have done. All of you are so _blessed._"

Newt entered your room, stopping when he saw you fast asleep. He slowly walked towards you and sat on a chair, facing you. He looked at you for a long moment.

"Why…?"

He stroked your head. "I'm sorry, (y/n). I knew you had to stay a long while back… I just wanted to say sorry… I don't know what to do. I can't do anything. But, you'll come eventually. You'll join us in the Glade. This is for the sake of humanity…" He held your hand, never wanting to let go. "Goodbye."

Your opened your eyes to see the plain ceiling of your room. You looked over to the clock that read 9AM. You jerked upright, the reminder that it was the day of Trial One. You ran out to the corridors, seeing the hallways empty. Panic started to flare within you. You sprinted towards the operation room. The clear-stained automatic glass doors were shut tightly and would not budge open. A couple of kids sat on chairs at the opposite end of the room, noticing your presence. Upon one of the people, you saw Newt sitting on the chair. You banged on the doors, making him catch your attention. He rose and walked towards you. He didn't open the door. He couldn't. He was standing no more than two feet in front, on the other side of the glass door.

"Why…?" You asked. You knew he couldn't hear what you said. He looked at you with sadness, there was no other emotion that could be read in his face. You pressed your hands on the glass, knowing there was nothing you could do. People at the back slowly raised their heads as if they had been called. They stood, their faces showing nervousness as they walked away into another door that would lead them into the operation room.

"Newt," you said.

He responded, but his voice was barely audible. He kept on talking-you couldn't understand a thing. He looked back, meaning he probably have been called. He looked at you one more time. He said something and smiled-you suddenly felt broken as you lost your composure and bursting into tears. Newt placed a finger on the glass, opening his mouth to speak, but he turned around and left. You tried to stop yourself from crying; a hand was over your mouth as you tried to mute your pitiful cries. You looked up to see Newt looking at you one last time, a faint smile on his face, a mouthed 'goodbye' before he disappeared through the doors.

And that was the last time you saw him again.


	25. Does it matter? (Minho)

The bell had rung its dismissal and you were taking things out of your locker. Minho came beside you, leaned on the lockers, smirking. You stopped from taking your notebooks out and looked at him.

"Is there something you need?" You asked hesitantly. You didn't really know this guy, but you knew he was some sort of team captain and a good student, excelling in many courses. He didn't reply to your question. You stepped back, feeling a little intimidated, or maybe you were freaked out.

"You look cute when you're like that. Flushed n' red," he said. Your gaze slowly went on the floor, you took small steps backwards again.

"Exc-pardon me?" You widened your eyes in shock. He snickered. "I don't even know you…"

Minho stood straight, putting his forearm on the locker. "Aww," he said sarcastically. "That doesn't really matter, does it?" He smiled, waiting for you response.

"Uh, no and yes?"

He snickered, swung his arm around the small of your back and pulled you closer towards him. "Be mine?" He whispered in your ear with a deep voice. Your hands were on his chest, you tried to slowly push him away. You felt your face heat up greatly.

"Hey, Min!" A voice called from behind. Minho looked back, his focus went off of you for the split second. You took that time to push him away, and you ran. Minho watched as you disappeared to a different corridor.

"Tsk. You made me lose her," Minho shot a glare at his friend.

"Well sor-ry. Hey, using force ain't the proper way, dude."

Minho looked back at the direction you ran in, a smile forming on his face. "Of course, Josh. I'll be _extra _careful next time," he rolled his eyes. "Before the wolves catch her."

You opened your eyes to an indigo sky. Sounds of snores were in the distance. Sitting up, you realized it was just a dream.


	26. Silent goodbye (Part Two)

It has been two years already… Does it feel like it had been a long time, or a short amount of time? Don't know. It's almost like time doesn't even exist anymore. They said I lacked. That I needed to train some more before I went. That told me I was special…that I had the potential to serve for a greater purpose.

To be honest, I don't even know if they're telling the truth. I have a feeling that they are, though. That's why I stayed longer, to train myself, to learn and be more of use. Those are what we immunes live for. To be the ones that could ever save mankind. I don't know what I feel about being a munie though…

Everyday, for the last two years, I have been waking up every morning in this faded-coloured room of mine; took a clean pair of clothes that was always delivered to be on my table without a day of absence. It was always the same too. Almost felt like I was wearing prison garbs after wearing the same thing day by day. I would eat the cool breakfast that was on the table in front of my bed-there wasn't really a need for the cafeteria now. I had no idea how these people could come into my room so quietly without waking me. Or maybe it was just me.

Today...was a special day. I guess you could call it.

Because I was now going to the Glade…

It always sparks that memory-the day I woke up and dashed to the operation room-and I was the one being rejected. It hurt so much, like claws that gripped onto my heart. But I knew the most painfullest thing was the person that left me.

I don't even know what I feel for him anymore. I ask myself, "Why? What the hell has happened to you? Who is he to me now?"

_I'm such a heartless person. He doesn't need me. _

Fears have been dreading over me too. Some of WICKED's people have been infected by the flare. I saw the videos of them, chaotic and inhumane. Their lunatic acts, the menace in their eyes. It was so terrifying. It made me realise, that I truly didn't want to be killed at all. That it mattered. My safety truly mattered.

I wore my fresh clothes and ate the cool mashed potatoes and beef with the lukewarm water. I headed out.

"Oh, so you were awake, (y/n)," Janson said as I came out the automatic doors. He was the second highest ranking official of WICKED.

"Of course I was. Would I not be prepared for the day of my Trials?" I almost snapped back at him.

He smirked, obviously letting my impoliteness go. "Let us proceed."

I walked down the corridor, with Janson a little behind me. I was purposely walking faster, I was sick of him. Everyone had something about them that made me pissed off. Maybe he was infected with the flare, and I just wanted him gone.

_Heartless. _

We entered the operation room, Jason gave me the scheduling and procedures-not that it really benefits for me to know, all I had to do was lie down on the operating bed in the theatre.

I lay down, looking away from the light casting on my face. _So this is what it felt like for them, _I thought. The people there told me to slowly count to ten when they said to.

Slowly, the world around me became darker, slowly I became weaker. My memories were now going to leave me.

Right before it did, I told myself. "I _hate _everything."

**Hey guys! I am thankful for all the encouragements I receive. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you :)**


	27. Silent goodbye (Part Three)

I think it was the darkness that woke me. A chilling shiver went down my spine as I opened my eyes. Cold air brushed against my skin as my back ached from the hard floor. A continuous sound rung the my ears, sounding like it subsided to the back of my brain and bounced back, causing me to be dizzy. I felt nauseous and disgusting, as if I was going to hurl over any second. I noticed movements on the floor. It swayed back and forth-maybe that was the reason why I was feeling sick.

I shuddered.

_Where am I? What happened to me? _The thoughts suddenly emerged in my mind. I felt my heartthrobs in a vein in my head.

_Throb, throb, throb._

I clutched my head, pondering deep. It took all the mental effort to scan through my mind-to see if there was a memory. Images of people without a distinct face, leisuring around a mall, libraries, parks. Flowers and nature, a beautiful sunset. I could imagine it all.

_What is happening…?_

I felt something...it felt like I was missing a point-that there was a reason behind all of this. I tried to use my mental strength to grasp on to the thought-to analyze it. See if I could remember. But the thought just disappeared. I felt like I forgot what I was just trying to do. My mind could no longer remember anything else familiar. Each time I tried, it was like blotched out pictures. Despair crawled upon me. I didn't know what to do. I sat up and folded my legs close to my body, curling up tightly.

"My name is…" I began to say, the sound of my voice was a surprise to hear-it sounded innocent and sickly, frail. _(Y/n), _I said in my head.

Minutes ticked passed. I couldn't tell how long it'd had been. This place was totally devoid of the sense to tell time. It was just dark and noisy, air stale and musty. No...I knew I was smarter than that...it had to be at least a couple dozens minutes.

It all stopped; the sounds-everything. Even the floor seemed to stop moving. I don't know what I felt inside. I just felt empty… _I must have been put in here for a reason...a good one._

My heart jumped when blinding light just pierced through the ceiling. My brain instantly got a stab in the core as my eyes burned. I almost fell backwards, even though I was sitting.

"What in the shuck-!?" I heard a voice say. A guy's voice. My heart jumped again.

"Woah!"

"It's a girl!"

"What-okay she's mine,"

"Shut up shank-Keeper's keeper."

A swarm of unease coursed through my body. But then I suddenly felt defensive-anger flared.

"Get the rope!" Someone yelled. I heard something hit the floor. I looked to see a ivy vine right beside me. I looked up at the people, multiple faces loomed down at me. I didn't really know what my expression was, but I kept my face unmoved and grabbed the rope. Up to the new, strange world I emerged to.

I gave everyone cold stares as they returned the look with a excited face. I scowled and walked away right after I stood and had balance. Everything was so weird. The ground was totally stone slabs and there was massive walls surrounding all directions. I tried to push the thoughts aside as I pushed through the crowd and walked randomly towards the grove of trees. Shouts and murmurs came from behind me, but I ignored it all and went ahead. My mind spun and splintered with more confusion. I felt so...lost.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind with an odd accent. I ignored it and headed on. A hand grabbed my shoulders tightly, but then he let go. I glanced at him, he was nodding to some other guy way behind us.

"What do _you _want?" I scoffed.

"Hey, you, Greenie. Got some of the nasties, don't ya?" He shot back.

That just infuriated me even more than just his annoying presence and touch alone. I shoved him away-what did he know? He didn't even know anything-how I felt. My shove didn't really affect him too much-only made him take two steps back. He suddenly smacked my hand and grabbed it tightly. "Nice to meet ya, shank. Name's Newt," he said angrily.

I glared. "Name's (y/n), if my damn memory serves right."

Something about what I'd said loosened the tension in his face. He didn't let go of my hand until he finally realized why I kept on staring at him. "There's too much to say, Greenie. How and why we're here we don't know either. But I can tell ya this place is called the Glade and you're now part of the Gladers. All of our memories are gone too. There's not much to say."

"Well, then, I see you're done your talk-and now you can leave me alone." I stomped away, feeling guilty-but what I did was what I did… Couldn't really go back to apologize-or I could have, but I just didn't feel like it. He didn't follow me and let me be, which, I was somewhat thankful for.

I week or so had passed. I got assigned to some job that I didn't even remember the name for because I just couldn't care enough. Most boys stopped to attempt to get into some kind of conversation with me because I always shunned them away. But this one boy-the guy who'd first talked to me when I got here just never stopped interacting with me. I knew it wasn't because he liked me or something...but he would always talk to me and work with me. It was...confusing too.

I was supposed to be working but I decided to sneak away and explore the forest that was called 'Deadheads'. I sat with my back against a tree and pondered about pointless things. I heard footsteps coming my way and I didn't even try to hide. Up appeared Newt, the weird stalker-guy.

"You're supposed to be workin' (y/n)."

I stood up. "Eh," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. "Why? Don't even need my help anyways," I responded. He narrowed his eyes at me, probably in some kind of thought.

"Everyones' effort is needed," he replied.

I rolled my eyes at him and started to leave until he grabbed my wrist. My head snapped back at him-I didn't know what I expected. He bored into my eyes, his eyes showing some sadness-or hope? I felt a little strange to be honest… It was awkward. Why was he just staring at me?

"What do you want?" I snapped angrily. I pulled my hand away and walked off-back to do the painful work.

"Your life…" He began. I stopped in my tracks, my back still facing him. "Your life must have been hard and painful before you came here…"

Fury boiled inside my chest and exploded. I literally felt the heat of anger course through my body. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, I was so angry I couldn't even speak. "I'm sorry…" He said and I heard him walk away. I sucked in huge breaths, trying to calm myself down. And then I headed back to work.

The thought wouldn't stop leaving me. What he'd said. _My life must have been hard and painful? _What did he know? He doesn't even have his own shucking memories and he supposes that my life would have been… It was just super frustrating. But somewhere inside...it just felt...I just felt so empty. What he'd said was strange for my mind to think about. I just couldn't grasp what I was feeling.

Nightfall came, I lay down on the patch of leaves at the front of the Deadheads. I stared into the starless sky, hoping sleep would come. My heart felt heavy from what happened earlier that day. I didn't even want to think about it anymore.

_Newt._

My heart and mind sparked. I sat upright, eyes wide. Why did I just say his name? I wasn't even thinking about him. I suddenly felt a wave of unease-my mind was starting to feel buzzed or something. Everything I tried to think about was just scattered. Panic started to blossom in my chest.

_Whatever, whatever, _I told myself. I lay down back on the ground and forced my eyes shut. Finally, I fell asleep.

I woke up in a beiged-walled room, the paint had faded from long age. The air-it was familiar… I was on a bed. I turned my head to one side. A table, a chair. A door that was shut. But then there was a boy, sitting with his back facing me. He was sitting in the chair and writing something by the looks of his arm moving. I stared at him for a long moment. Why was he so familiar? He stood, looking down at whatever he was doing. Then, he quietly began to head towards the exit. My hand instantly reached forward and I yelped. Why did I do that I do not know. The boy spun around. That face. I knew that face.

"(y/n)," he said. "I was too loud, wasn't I?" He managed a pathetic smile.

"Don't go!" I pleaded.

He looked surprised. He walked over and sat at the edge of my bed. "Newt," I said, tears forming in my eyes. I tried to suppress to crying but it only lead to a worser sound. I covered my eyes with my arm, sobbing.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why...are you sorry?" I managed to say.

"Because…"

My eyes snapped open. I sat up and pushed myself to my feet. My heart was throbbing in my chest. I felt hot. My eyes rapidly looked side to side, I was too alert. I had to find Newt.

It took a little while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the Glade, but it was a good thing that I knew Newt's sleeping spot. I walked to the Gardens, trying not to step on any Gladers along the way. I noticed that the sky was a little lighter, giving me some light just to see the shadows casted onto peoples' bodies. Newt always slept by the cornstalks. I didn't even know why I knew that.

I was able to see how he was lying down; both hands supporting his head, lying on his back on the grass. I stopped a couple meters before him and looked at him, trying to see what he looked like sleeping. _Has it been two years? _I wondered. The thought gave some nostalgic memories.

"Who there?" He said.

I almost had to put a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from laughing out loud.

"Which shank is this?" He said again, anger in his voice.

I walked up to him, and he sprang to a sitting position. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, grabbing my wrists tightly.

"It's me!" I yelped.

"What...are you doing?" He asked, no longer grabbing me harshly.

I didn't know what to say… He waited-still on top of me. "N-Newt… I'm sorry."

"No, shank. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"No, Newt. You don't understand."

"Then tell me."

I stared at him even though I could barely see him. I touched his face, wondering what he was thinking. "I...remember-I mean like-I'm-you-"

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

I was so shocked. Did he remember? "Y-yeah… Yes. I remember everything. And I'm sorry."

He didn't reply. I was getting nervous, thinking he wouldn't forgive me-for all the harsh things I'd said and all the trouble I made him go through in the Glade.

But he embraced me-and I felt that surge of glee and relief that brought back those memories.

"I'm sorry, (y/n)" he whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I-"

"Geez. Stop," I pushed him off of me and sat up. "If you're gonna be like that, then just go to bed," I joked.

"Not without you by my side," he hugged me and pulled my on top of him. I rolled to his side, resting my head on his muscular arms. I was just out of words. I couldn't express in any other way how happy I was. After all that through the Glade, even before the Glade. I've never been so happy. So relieved. So free.

Newt turned his head and gave me a kiss before we both quickly fell asleep.


	28. Babysit (Minho)

You were at Minho's place, offering to babysit his ten year old brother while his parents were gone off on a vacation, and while Minho had a sports practice after school.

You made Jihan a sandwich with what was in the fridge. The kid mostly did his own thing, watching TV, playing with action figures. You asked if he would like it if you played with him, but he declined. Well, it was better for you, you supposed. Although you did wish you could be more of a better babysitter for his brother-for Minho.

You watched the TV, colourful monsters that seemed like pokemon, but it was an entirely different anime. It was kind of amusing, but it wouldn't be something you would watch in your own time.

Babysitting Jihan was smoothe, he caused no trouble at all. But you had this feeling where you thought he wasn't fond of you. You just brushed it away, telling yourself, _he's just a little boy, so he doesn't care. _

A face popped into your view, so close you could make out the details of their eyelashes and feel their breath. Jihan stepped back so that he could observe you better. You wondered what was in the little guy's head, and asked.

"What's up?"

His eyes bored into yours more a moment, making you feel uncomfortable as he didn't say anything.

"So," he finally said in an appealing voice. "You like him? Did you guys kiss yet?" He kept on asking random questions.

Baffled, you gave him a wide-eyed look and replied. "What are you talking about?" You half-laughed, messing his hair.

He gently swatted your hand away. "He told me he always loved when my mom did that to him."

"Do what?"

"Mess his hair," he smiled mischieviously. "You should do that to him too."

"Jihan," you started. "I don't know your intentions," you gave him a smirk.

"What does that mean?"

"Like-" you trailed. "What you're planning on doing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" You gave him a raised brow.

"Yep."

You chuckled. "Alright then."

"When's my brother coming back?"

You looked at the clock above the TV. "Hmm, about twenty minutes, perhaps?"

"You know what?" He asked, squinting a bit. "You should prepare him something to eat. He doesn't really like cooking that much, and he sucks."

You thought for a moment-it would have been real nice to do something for him, but then you realized you couldn't really cook well either.

"I'd love to-it'd be nice, but I can't cook either," you told him plainly.

"What are _you _talking about? That sandwich was good! Better than my brother's by like-100 times!"

You laughed, and put a hand on his head. "How about," you trailed. "You make a sandwich for your big brother. Show off how much better you are than him!"

Jihan's eyes lit with excitement. "Yeah! Let's do that!" The little boy grinned and headed towards the kitchen. You got up from the couch and followed.

You told him all the ingredients you used. He found it all, opening the fridge and covers, grabbing things, then delivering it to the counter. He took a stool and went on it, waiting for you to come over so you could help.

You gave him the instructions and the amount he needed for each topping. Jihan obediently followed your instructions, making you like him more than you already did.

"There, all done. Now you need to put these ingredients back in the place they belong," you said to him.

"Mhm, okay."

The sound of a door opening caught both of your attention. With a smile of Jihan's face, he raced out the kitchen and happily greeted his big brother. You walked out to greet him as well. Jihan was clinging on his brother's waist, but was pushed off once you came into Minho's view.

"Hey," he said, swinging his backpack off and setting it to the side.

"Hey," you replied.

"Thanks for taking care of this monkey," Minho gestured towards Jihan.

You were expecting Jihan to retort at his brother's comment, but he ignored his playful name calls. "Guess what, Minho!"

Minho crossed his arms and looked at the younger boy, squinting his eyes in thought. "What?"

"I made something for you," Jihan hinted mischief in his voice.

"OH great," Minho rolled his eyes. "What is it? Another ugly drawing of me? Or is it of you this time?"

"Even better," Jihan emphasized the last word.

"Even better," Minho repeated tonelessly. "Gee, I don't know. What could possibly be better?" He said sarcastically.

"I made you a sandwich, you're gonna love it cuz I made it, and its a hundred times better than your cooking skills," he tugged on his brother's arms, dragging him towards the kitchen. "(y/n) actually helped me, its her recipe," Jihan added. Minho gave you a smirk as he passed you.

You followed behind them and watched as Jihan proundly presented his sandwich to his brother. Minho observed it, then chuckled. "Yeah, monk. I'll eat it later." He softly knuckled Jihan's head. Jihan started to complain, urging his brother to eat. You watched the two communicate, laughing and throwing jokes at one another, you wondered if all brothers acted that way.

You finally came back to reality and decided to leave-all you were doing was babysitting after all. And it was done. You took your stuff.

"Okay, I'll be going now," you said, interrupting their playful bickering. They both stopped immediately and looked at you.

"Okay, bye," Jihan said, waving a hand.

"Hold on," Minho added, walking up to you. He gestured out the door, and you two both went outside. All you heard from behind was Jihan running up to the door.

"Are you guys going to kiss?!" He asked, excitement filling his voice. You saw Minho give him an annoyed look which then turned to become a death glare. He was about to say something but stopped. He faced you and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of that kid," he thumbed towards Jihan.

"It was no problem. He's actually a lot better than most kids," you told him. It was true.

"Hey-did you hear me? Are you guys gonna kiss?" Jihan interrupted.

"Shut up. Get in before I make you run fifty laps in the yard," Minho said emotionlessly. He gave his brother a side glare until he finally slipped back inside, closing the door. You couldn't help laughing a bit. Minho gave you a grin.

"Well, I'll be off now," you said with a wave.

"Yeah, alright. Hey-I'll pay you back sometime. Just...give me a call," his voice sounded awkward when he said the last part. "I'll give you my number, hold on a minute." He grabbed the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn.

It was locked.

"Oh, shuck. That stupid little kid," Minho muttered under his breath. He peered into the little window at the side of the door. "Open up!" He yelled at Jihan. He suddenly started saying a bunch of threats about doing laps of exercise to make his brother open the door, but to no avail. Minho sighed exasperatedly, and looked back at you innocently.

"Well...I guess-" He started.

Something white was slid underneath the door. "What's that?" You pointed towards the object.

Minho turned around and grabbed it. It was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and started to read it. You slowly walked up behind him to see what note was written, but Minho scrunched it up and threw it away.

"What did it say?" You asked him.

He ignored you and began to peer through the window again, yelling at his brother to open the door. You saw Jihan on the other side of the glass, giving you a smile when he saw you.

_Maybe he is a pain, _you thought.

A couple seconds later another piece of paper was slid under the door. You stood beside Minho so you could read it this time. You could sense of hesitation in Minho when he was unfolding the paper slowly.

The paper read in surprisingly neat writing: **I won't open up until it's done. **

What could that mean?

Minho sighed again exasperatedly. You gave him a confused look and he gave you an annoyed one in return.

"What a _stupid _kid," he said to no one in particular.

"What does he want?"

"He wants me to…" He stopped, looking absentmindedly into the distance for several seconds. His gaze fell onto you, and then a smirk played on his face.

"Sorry if you don't accept this, but," he cupped his hands around your face and pulled you close. He kissed you without hesitation. You were wide-eyed in shock. It was when he pulled back you felt heat rising to your face. Minho chuckled innocently, something you've never heard before.

"Sorry if you didn't like it," he said.

"It's…" You didn't know what to say. "Okay…" you whispered, still in shock.

He started to laugh-but then the sound of the door swinging open cut him off. Minho's eyes were filled with anger at that moment, as he saw Jihan was a big smile on his face. Minho lunged forwards to his brother, who, threw a piece of paper before screaming for his life, running with Minho at his heels.

"NOOOOO" You heard the boy shriek.

You started to laugh out loud. You picked up the piece of paper that was throw on the ground not to far away from you. You unfolded it and started to read it.

**Your wish now came true. MERRY CHRISTMAS Y/N!**

It wasn't even winter. You couldn't help to smile. Then at the bottom of the piece of paper was a phone number labeled as Minho's number. You slipped it into your pocket and started walking off.

"I'll give you my number tomorrow, (y/n)!" You heard Minho call from inside the house-he was probably killing his brother. You smiled and went off.


	29. Lingering stare

You woke up at the crow of the rooster in early morning.

Grunting, you struggled to sit up, still groggy from the morning. It felt as if you didn't get enough sleep. Usually you would feel energetic and refreshed when you woke up at the annoying bird's call, but today it was the opposite.

You pried your eyes open, noticing your blankets have been kicked off from your body. You thought that you kicked it off while sleeping, which was the cause of the lack of sleep. There was no way you could go back to bed knowing that Newt and Alby wouldn't let you, plus, all the Gladers didn't like slackers.

After taking a shower and eating breakfast, you headed off to your work in the Gardens. The weeds had conquered the large patch of grass-and someone had to do the job of plucking it all. Groaning again, you started pulling them out. "Why do they grow so fast?" You mumbled to yourself, pulling a weed that was so deeply rooted that you almost punched yourself in the face when you finally pulled it out. You continued to pull weeds until there wasn't a single dandelion left in the patch. You felt beads of sweat dripping down your temples as you stood up, your back aching. You were facing the kitchen. With your left hand you wiped the sweat off your face, wobbling across the Glade towards the kitchen. Newt appeared not so far from the Homestead. He jogged up to you.

"Wow," he said in an sarcastic voice. "Actually worked up a sweat this time, huh?"

"It's. So. Hot. And I'm so hungry," you replied. Talking made it feel like your body was internally toasting.

"Yeah, I know eh? It's real hot today. Don't remember ever once a day scorchin' like this."

You plumped onto the ground, sighing. "Ugh…" You groaned.

"It ain't supper yet, but I'll get ya some water."

"Supper? I haven't even ate lunch, dude." You wiped more sweat off your face.

Newt had already turned his back towards you, heading off towards the kitchen. "Lunch, supper, whatever."

Once he returned, you gulped the entire cup of cool water in one go, letting the cup fall to the ground after the last drop. Grunting again, you repositioned yourself so your back was comfortable. Then you lied down on your back hoping there was cool air, putting an arm over your eyes.

You heard Newt chuckle. "Why don't you take a small break, shank?"

"Like falling asleep?"

"Sure. But I'll come back and wake ya."

"Aight. See you later."

"See ya." Newt walked away.

Your eyes snapped open just to see the bright sun. It was so hot-every inch of your skin was sticky with sweat. Panting, you rose to your feet and went to the kitchen. The sun had settled a bit, making you guess that some time had passed.

"Oh my gosh," you whispered to yourself. It was too hot, you wished there was a frozen pool that you could jump in.

Inside the kitchen was _even _hotter since people were cooking. "Hey, it's (y/n)! Where have you been? You're late!" Frypan boomed. It was just a joke.

"Haha. Blame Newt. Oh man, it's scorching. I need ice-cream."

"Don't eat it all, we only have so much for sixty people."

"Yeah, yeah," you said dismissively.

You realized it was supper time. Have you really been asleep for that long?

Newt joined into the kitchen not long afterwards, walking towards you again.

"Oh, I see you're already awake."

"Yeah. Thanks for not waking me up any sooner. I was being roasted."

Newt smiled. "Was hoping you get that tan."

You rolled your eyes. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Getting me some ice cream."

"Me too."

"Well isn't that just an interesting coincidence? You get it and come to the table then." With that, he winked before turning and walked away.

Giving him a playful disgusted look, you did as he said and grabbed the tub of ice cream and put some in bowls for you and Newt. Then you sat with him at a table inside the kitchen. You took a bite of ice cream, a wave of satisfaction flowing through your body.

"This is soooooo goo-"

"Oh my shuck-" Minho said, bursting into the kitchen. "It's so shucking hot-hey I want some ice cream," he said after seeing you two.

"In da fridge," you said.

It only took him about 20 seconds to return with his own amount of ice cream in his bowl. He sat in front of you. His face was red, his hair and clothes wet with sweat.

You were about to take another bite of ice cream while watching Minho about to take his first bite.

"Arrrrg!" He growled all of a sudden. He stood abruptly and whipped his T-shirt off. It was like your mind stopped all of a sudden-it was just so shocking.

"Phew," he said, sitting back down.

A terrible laugh came from beside you as a hand clamped down your shoulder. Newt was laughing his head off to the point where he could no longer sit straight.

"Geez, that hurt! What's so funny?" You complained.

Newt was laughing too hard to speak. He pointed a finger at you, indicating he was most likely laughing at you. You exchanged looks with Minho, who appeared to seem annoyed.

"Man-that shank's dying. Plus, he's probably creating more heat in his place from laughing. I'm out." Minho stood up with his bowl and walked out.

You made a fist and hammered it down onto Newt's head, not too harshly though. "Can you _talk _now?" You asked after half a minute.

Newt was now whimpering laughs to himself, trying to suppress it. He squeezed his forehead with his fingers, grinning, then laughing, then trying to suppress it all again. "Ohhh man, (y/n), I saw it _all._"

"Saw what?"

Newt broke into a laugh again but then cut it. "Your face when you saw Minho shirtless was just priceless!"

"What?! Hey-I wasn't-"

"Yeah?! Let me show ya what you looked like."

He imitated you about to bring a spoonful of ice cream to your mouth. "And this was you when you saw him." He began to bring the spoon closer to his mouth, his posture bent downwards, his mouth open, ready to take a bite. But then he came to a stop, his eyes glaring in front of where Minho used to be. You got a clear picture of what you'd looked like. Mouth wide open, starting-it was embarrassing to think of it. Newt began to laugh again, almost dropping the ice cream off the spoon. You began to laugh as well, feeling a little flushed.

"Hey-I wasn't thinking anything!"

"Sureee."

"I wasn't!"

"Then why are you blushing?!"

"I'm not!"  
Newt chuckled.

"I'm not! And I wasn't thinking anything! It-you don't-it's really weird seeing someone whip their shirt off while you're eating!"

Newt just shook his head, his lips curve upright into a smile.


	30. Taken Away (Newt) Part 1

***SPOILERS FROM THE DEATH CURE***

I would have never imagined that everything could go wrong…-get even worse when things were already as terrible as it could ever be…

The four of them left while I decided to stay back with Newt on the berg. To be honest, I was scared. Scared of Newt turning into a Crank before my eyes. I held onto the hope that Minho and the rest would come soon.

I had to keep on telling myself that Newt was still Newt, just...a little different. He wouldn't even try to talk to me, much less even glance at me. I stayed because I wanted to be with him. He's my close friend. He always took care of me in the Glade and in the scorch, he was always beside me. He always uplifted me. When I thought I couldn't go any further, he was the one that wrapped my arm around his neck and helped me carry on. He's probably the reason I'm still alive. But it was just so hard to try to comfort him and help him. He didn't want my company at all. It was so hard to even talk to him.

And then it happened. Some scary looking people in red suits came barging into the berg, weapons in their hands. I ran into the room Newt was in, shouting. Newt immediately stood up and grabbed me, getting defensive and trying to protect me. The men rushed into the room we were in, said a bunch of things I didn't really hear because I was so filled with panic. Newt tensed up and stood in front of me, clearly trying to protect me as the men came closer.

"Don't come any closer," Newt warned in a scary, growl-like voice. He had already seemed to be catching the flare quickly.

"Acting tough, eh, kid?" One man said, sighing, seemingly amused. "We're not here to hurt ya...well it wasn't our _first _intention when we broke in this thing. Come 'ere, might as well check if ya have the flare." The man gestured Newt to come forward while walking towards him.

Something in my gut told me I couldn't let them do that. I stepped out from behind Newt and lunged forward at the man, my instincts telling me to topple him over, but a strong force knocked me towards the floor.

"(Y/N)!" Newt's voice rung in my head.

Something hammered down on the side of my head, pain like fire exploding in the spot. I slowly opened my eyes to see something covering most of my vision. It took me a while to realize it was a shoe pressing my head down.

I heard Newt's voice. He called out to me, anger and determination laced in his voice.

"Quit squirming around kid, unless you want us to hurt your precious friend a little more."

I didn't know what was happening.

"Geez, why try to resist a flare check? Just makes ya seem even more suspicious."

I heard footsteps.

"Don't ya even try to attack. Stand straight and don't move, or else I'll get my buddy to shoot the girl, got it?"

It felt as if my hearing stopped. My heart clenched in panic and I felt so useless. I could only hear the blood pumping through my head. My head felt like it was going to explode. It hurt. My vision...was it getting blurry?

"N-Newt…" I said, but it felt like I was merely mouthing his name.

"Infected confirmed. Well, boy. I'm sorry for your fate. Take him and the girl to the Crank Palace."

"But don't we need to at least confirm for the girl too?"

"Nah, I'm done here. Thought we'd find some good values here. Turns out there's a Crank in here instead. Don't want to do anything with this place anymore."

"Keep her here," Newt said.

The man ignored him. Newt wanted to say you were immune, but then remembered the conversation where Brenda said that immunes weren't treated nicely. He didn't want them to check you either, because then they would take you away. Anger squeezed his chest, but he did his best to hide it. It angered him that you had to follow him.

"Hey-I think the girl passed out," the man who held his foot down on your head said, looking dumbfounded.

Newt was already in handcuffs and couldn't do anything. Inside he wanted to kill them.

"Well? Then carry her. Easy. Let's go."

"Wait," Newt interrupted.

"What?"

"Let me at least write a note...for my friends."

The man shrugged. "All right. I'll write, you say what to write. Then we head over to your new home."

Newt nodded, giving in.


	31. Taken Away (Part 2)

My eyes fluttered open. I realized I was looking into the sky.

I felt mentally weak and tired as I sat upright. A voice snapped me from my half-daze.

"You're awake. You feelin' okay?" Newt asked me. He sat a couple feet away, leaning against a brick wall. His voice sent a warm chill down my spine. It'd been a while since he said something that made it feel...like it was the old Newt that always cared for me, asking me if I was okay.

"Y-yeah...I guess so."

The realization of what happened struck me, and all of my thoughts and feelings washed away. I opened my mouth to speak, only to get cut off with the answer to my question.

"They took you and me to this place. They call it the Crank Palace…" His voice softened as he said the last two words.

I turned my head and looked at him stare into the distance, his eyes devoid of emotion; blank. I knew deep down inside he was sad, and my heart clenched and ached, seeing him suffer. I didn't even want to imagine what he was feeling. Knowing what you'd become…

"So...we're…" I started, not exactly knowing what I was going to say, I just wanted to say it for the sake of saying something. I also wanted to have a real conversation with him for once.

He looked at me without turning his head to face me, waiting for me to speak. I just gave him a blank stare and lowered my gaze towards the ground. I was sitting on dry dirt.

For several minutes we stayed silent. There were so many times I wanted to start up with a conversation, but I couldn't make myself spill out some simple words from my mouth. I was too scared. I didn't want to anger Newt at all, or just make him even more upset. I stole some glances at him, and his facial expression was always the same. He didn't stop staring ahead.

"You're okay, right? You didn't get hurt or anything?" I asked him reluctantly.

"I'm fine," he answered immediately, making it sound curt. "It's you who was injured, not me." He breathed through his nose and sat straighter against the wall.

"I'm alright," I said, suddenly getting up and walking towards him, then sitting down beside him. The thought of the others came into my mind. Were they back by now? Were they looking for us?

My stomach softly growled, shifting my thoughts of them to food.

"Here," Newt said, handing me a small stick of bread. Somehow he'd knew my thoughts. "Nobody in this place is friendly. This might be our last meal till we either get eaten or starve to our bloody deaths," he added, his voice indifferent.

I took it from him and looked at it. It was covered with some dirt but I managed to brush them off clean. I ended up staring at it again, thinking about what Newt said. Even after hearing the news of never being able to eat something again, I cut the bread in half and handed one piece to Newt, not feeling a bit of doubt or fear.

"No, I don't want it. It's for you," Newt argued.

"I won't eat it unless you eat it too, Newt," I said firmly.

He shook his head in disbelief and frustration. "(Y/n)," he started harshly. "I _stole _it. Not just that. I hurt someone to get it! Do you understand!? No. No you don't. You don't know what's it like to slowly go _bloody_ crazy. Do you even know what's it like to know and feel yourself slowly losing your…" He stopped, eyes widened, as if he knew that he hurted me greatly. I never heard him this angry at me before…

I swallowed the saliva that built up in my mouth with a gulp that sounded loud. My eyes slowly fell away from Newt onto the ground. I felt...alone.

Newt just sighed as if he was mad, roughly combing his hair back with a hand. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"You're right. I don't know anything you're going through...I don't know what you're thinking, but I know how you're feeling… Don't push me away. Please." Tears started to form in my eyes, blurring my vision.

Newt didn't reply for the longest moment and I thought he wanted to leave me, but he spoke. "I want you to eat," he said softly. "You're immune. You don't belong here. I made them take you because I was afraid of what they would do to you. So please just take it and eat." He handed his piece of bread to me, but I gently grabbed his wrist and held it. Tears started to flow down my face as I made my hand slip into his, dropping the bread.

I sobbed.

Arms scooped me backwards until I hit something warm. I realized Newt hugged me, and I knew he was trying to comfort me-comforting me when he couldn't even comfort himself.

I stopped crying a couple minutes later and dug my face on his chest. I felt Newt lowering his head to my ear. I felt his warm breaths breathing against my skin.

"I don't want you to leave me. I...don't want to be alone," he confessed.

* * *

**Part 3 coming up next~**

**Thank you for your kind words and encouragements! **

**LittleHawk: I always try to write both Minho and Newt equally, and I have more stories already in plan for Newt~ ^^**


	32. Taken Away (Part 3)

About two days past. I didn't starve to death, thankfully. There were people who were called "munies" that distributed little amounts of food from time to time around the place. They gave us each a canteen for filling up water each time they came to give out the food. I guess people did do the least they could do to keep the infected people alive for as long as possible…

I always stayed with Newt all the time. We would share the food together, and cuddle up in a corner and sleep, hoping nothing would happen to either of us.

Everyone was so scary. Everyone had the flare. Everyone except me. But no one knew that, only Newt did. And that was why he always kept a close eye on me. I was very thankful for him.

Before falling asleep, we would talk about random things. I tried to make him feel better about himself, and I knew he tried too, but it was definitely a struggle for him. I felt like I had to take care of him for as long as he could keep his sane. I didn't know what to do afterwards-after he was past the Gone. Newt just told me to run away and to never come back. He promised that he would find a way for me to break out right before he went mad…

I wondered what the others were doing by then. Were they looking for us? Newt said he left a note for them before we left. It was just a matter of if they arrived back in the berg to see it.

I sat against a wall of the bowling alley with Newt beside me. We came here because there weren't as many people that were on the verge of the Gone here.

I looked at all the sick people around me, either lying down on the floor in their rags, or mumbling incomprehensible words to themselves. It was scary after seeing Cranks from the scorch. I held onto the hope that no one would attack us.

To be honest, I wanted to get out of this place fast, with Newt, of course. No one needed to be confined in such a place. Even if they were infected, they still were humans in the end, right?

Every minute that passed was agonizing of sheer boredom, and the creepy atmosphere was always keeping me on edge, probably for Newt as well. He was good at hiding his feelings. I remembered all the times when I used to be a pain for him in the Glade. He would always keep in his anger until the very end.

I knew he felt sad-ever since rat man had announced the people who were infected.

Newt suddenly rested his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes. A warm chill went down my spine as his head touched my shoulder, but at the same time, gladness washed me away, making all my fears and doubts about this place subside. It made me relieved that Newt was still Newt, and that he wasn't like all the other Cranks. Sometimes I couldn't help to think how quickly the virus was spreading in his brain, and that lead to the thoughts of how immunes were immune to the flare. As rat man said, I was immune along with some others, but why wasn't Newt one too? How did the flare all start?

The bell rang, indicating that food was being distributed again. People turned their heads towards the sound, starting to make their way towards it, while some others acted like they never heard it at all and stayed silent and still in their spot. From the look of it, Newt didn't seem to care about the sound either, so I decided to get the food for us.

"I'll get the food for us, Newt," I said to him, brushing his forehead and then his hair.

"I'll go with you," he said, but his voice showed tiredness and carelessness.

"You stay here and rest. I'll be fine."

He nodded, having a hesitant look in his eyes, as if he was trying to force himself to think that I would be alright. He lifted his head from my shoulder and leaned against the wall as I stood up.

"Be quick," he said, almost as a demand.

"I will."

I headed off, following all the others towards what used to be the square of this city. I brought the canteens with me, carrying it by an arm around them hugging my side. I made sure I kept a good distance away from everyone, but not too far away from them, just in case I was some sort of target in the open.

There was a massive crowd at the square-I've never seen that many people ever go to get food. Most people didn't even eat. All they would usually do was lie down on the ground and sleep, not caring about anything that happened around them. But it was like as if half the population of this place came to the square, even though munies were usually at every district giving food.

Is there something big going on here? I wondered.

I couldn't see what was happening at the front because of the huge crowd, but I didn't think there was anything different that was happening. It surely wasn't organized at all. No lines, just a crowd. I had to build the guts to ask someone, hoping that they didn't harm me for asking a question. I asked a woman near me, and she replied that it wasn't any different than all the other times munies came, just a bigger crowd. I didn't ask why there was such a big crowd since she didn't sound very happy.

I thought about what Newt said, telling me to come back soon. I didn't want to worry him, but it seemed getting food would take a lot longer than usual. Plus, going to another district would have taken even longer.

A menacing yell came from somewhere around the edge of the crowd. A woman and a man started to attack each other, throwing punches and scratches. They screamed, causing the crowd's attention towards them. But no one did anything to break the fight, everyone just stared as if they couldn't move.

There was blood trickling down both of their faces, but neither backed down or showed any hint of pain. The man grabbed hold of her hair and threw a clean punch to her jaw, and then she fell to the ground knocked out. The man screamed in more anger and got on top of the woman, throwing more wild punches, cursing.

It was all too much. It was terrifying and gross. I didn't want to stay any longer so I left, quickly walking away from the crowd. I heard my heart beat inside of me as I broke into a run, back the path I came from.

A couple dozen feet away from the bowling alley, I slowed down to a walk, catching my breath. The scene was still fresh in my mind, but I was no longer scared.

I'd just remembered that I didn't get us any food, and we would have to wait until next time, which was probably in a day or two.

"Newt," I began as I went in the entryway. I shifted my gaze to the spot that he was in, but there were people covering my view-familiar looking.

Minho, and the others.

My heart skipped and I could hardly breath from happiness. I dashed towards them, and everyone snapped their heads at me, wide-eyed as if they expected danger. But then their look softened, and I saw them smile briefly, turning their gaze away from me.

"W-what are you guys doing here? I mean how-"

"We came to get you guys out, but our dear friend Newt refuses," Minho replied curtly.

I stared at Newt, baffled.

Minho and Thomas argued with him, but Newt still wouldn't listen. He suddenly brought out a weapon-one of the guns that WICKED guards were armed with. He then started to threaten us, even me, to get out of here.

"Newt," I began, only to be cut off by Newt shooting at a man. My eyes lingered in the man on the floor, shaking like crazy and moaning in pain. I looked back at Newt, speechless.

Why wouldn't he come? They came for us, and yet he was refusing.

"Newt," I began again, but he cut me off. He told us to leave-even me. He even pointed the gun at us and said he would shoot us if we didn't.

After a long moment of quiet stares, Minho and the rest slowly turned back and walked away. Except for Thomas and me.

Newt suddenly became really angry at Thomas, saying he had a lot of nerve showing up here. It put me into confusion. He mentioned something about a note, and he just got even more angrier.

It was like I was in a trance, watching everything that was happening before me. They were here-they came-but…

"Take her and leave," Newt said.

I snapped out of my daze, anger rising in me. "Newt… Why? After all this time...we can leave here now!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

"Just leave!" Newt responded, anger in his eyes. "Thomas, take her and just leave. Please…" His voice softened.

Thomas was about to grab my arm but I moved out of the way, storming towards Newt.

"Why?!" I asked, crying. I clenched my fists and hammered it on his chest. Sobbing, I leaned towards him. "Why won't you just come…?"

He looked down at me with emotionless eyes.

"Y-you even said that you didn't want to be alone, so why?"

He didn't respond.

"I care about you Newt, I always have. I don't care what you are...so please…" I looked up at him, but only saw a stone expression looking down on me.

Thomas gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Newt. "Newt, I want to…" I began but stopped, wondering if what I was about to say was really true.

"You don't belong here, (y/n)," he said. "You never have, and you never will be. I don't want you here. I never have." And with that, he turned and started walking away, deeper into the alley.

I felt so...broken. I couldn't stop my tears and uneven breaths. I wanted to chase after him so badly...but I just couldn't.

"Come on, let's go…" Thomas said, tugging on my arm.

After watching Newt disappear into the dark, I finally turned and and went.

I went back on the berg again and to an empty room, staring out the window.

A couple hours passed. Everything that happened-I couldn't believe it was a reality. Everything Newt said to me-I could remember everything. It hurt.

But what made me the most sad...was seeing how I couldn't do anything to help him. Nothing.

The look he gave me-the expressionless stare, I knew it was just a mask. I knew he was sad. I knew he didn't want to be alone. He never wanted me to leave. He never wanted us to leave.

Tears started to form in my eyes again-I felt so weak, so useless.

And I never got to tell him that I loved him…

* * *

**Part 4, coming next~**


	33. Taken Away (Part 4)

Everyone was like a cloud of thick gloom, making the berg feel so empty. No one really said much since we'd flew off. Minho and Thomas were in a room, and Brenda and Jorge were in the cockpit. I was just kind of floating around from here to there. I felt distressed from what happened earlier, but I just couldn't cry anymore despite still feeling sad and angry. I felt empty-added the atmosphere of the berg.

I kind of feared going into the room where Minho and Thomas were in. I knew they must have been really sad too, knowing that they, especially Minho, had a close relationship with Newt. I thought that if I went into the room, I would start crying again or something. I didn't want to cry anymore, and I also didn't feel like seeing their gloomy attitudes either.

I had a couple of questions of what happened when they were out in Denver, but I decided to wait to ask them at meal time, just so we could somewhat communicate altogether, hoping that it would up the atmosphere a bit.

I was resting back on a couch when Brenda came in and asked if I was okay. We had a little talk before she went back to help Jorge in the cockpit. I told her I would help making supper.

I sighed.

It was just so hard to believe, that just a month ago, we were in the scorch, and two months ago, we were still in the Maze. It felt like forever yet in such a short amount of time that our lives twisted and changed.

The real world-the corrupted world going berserk of Cranks; the reason why we were put in the Maze in the first place.

I remembered how we all used to wonder what it was like in the real world from the Maze. I remembered fantasizing of what I'd become and do when we were finally free-opening my eyes to a perfect, peaceful world, forgetting about the dreads of the Maze. But then it was like waking up from a nightmare to see that you were just actually living one. We have such a heavy burden of saving the world because we are immunes.

After everything I heard Newt say about himself being a Crank, I thought to myself that I was lucky to be an immune, but then I realized either being immune or not, everything was in such chaos that everything sucked. I wanted to forget. Forget him.

All that was in my head was the word repeating itself, _burden, burden, burden. _I felt...guilty. We were running away from WICKED from the start, right? And WICKED was the one that was trying to find a cure for the flare to save the world, using immunes. But the immunes were running away. I couldn't help to laugh. It was just so weird. I didn't know if feeling guilty was the right thing to do, or if running away could have been justified.

I heated the canned soups for supper. The others told me way too many things for my brain to compute at once. Something about the Right Arm, and some kind of plan against WICKED, and so on. Whatever it was, I just decided to go with the flow. What was there to do anyways? Might as well live before you die.

A couple days past. We were in preparation for the upcoming attack against WICKED with the Right Arm, but then something happened, and we were all taken by these armed people. They happened to be the Right Arm-and they were told to find immunes and gather them up. We saw the rest of the group there too. Somehow they were found and taken as well.

Minho and Thomas finally convinced one of the members from the Right Arm to take them to the leader, and I decided to follow Thomas. I kept on insisting until Thomas finally gave in, despite him saying no to Minho, who was a lot closer to him than I was.

We sat at the passenger seat, mostly staying silent. I felt a bit nervous-I felt like I was like diving into dangerous situations that I didn't even understand properly. I decided to suck it up, since I was the one who insisted to come along.

Strangely, we saw Cranks along the road-I thought Denver was a quarantined city.

It was futile, we had to fight them-more like defend ourselves in the truck because a hoard of Cranks came attacking us. We just managed to get away with a couple windows broken.

We proceeded, hoping that there would be no more attacks from Cranks. The two Right Arm members gave us pistols for our own self defence when we needed it, just in case there were more Cranks to come and we had to abandon the vehicle.

We spotted more Cranks running around the place, looking like scavenging crows searching for scraps. Gratefully they ignored us, seeming not in the mood to attack.

I stared out of the window on Thomas's side, looking out for any signs of danger. And I saw it-and Thomas did too. Someone that looked so familiar we whized by.

Simultaneously, Thomas and I both yelled at the driver to stop. My heart raced rapidly in my chest. I clenched my fists, staring through the back window. Was it really him?

_What do I do?_

* * *

_Thank you guys for the supporting and kind commeents! It really means a lot to me-even though it doesn't sound like it. Part 4 coming next~_

_Have a good day,_

_~janice_


	34. Taken Away (Part 5)

We both opened the doors and rushed out the car. I went sprinting back towards where he stood, about several dozen yards away.

_It's him. It's him, _my head kept on repeating.

I felt like my insides were being squashed; seeing him again-it made me feel pain. The way he looked now-it had only been a couple days-but he looked so...in pain; angry.

My sprint slowly came to a stop just a couple meters before him. My eyes widened at how he looked. He seemed almost a completely different person. He had injuries that weren't tended on his body, scars, and the look in his eyes were different. I've never seen him like this ever. It was like as if the separation of us made him lose his sane drastically.

"N-Newt…" I said, not knowing what else to say. I heard Thomas stopping behind me.

After everything Newt said, would he still join me? I asked myself. Do I want him to join? Or would it make him suffer even more? Many questions rose in my head, not any of them with a definite answer.

Newt abruptly spoke. "Again, you two both have the nerve showing up in my face," he spat.

"What do you mean, _nerve?_" I asked, taken aback. "What did we even do? We came to save you!"

"Save _me_?" He laughed hysterically for a long time, his head and eyes twitching while he laughed. "Ahh…" He looked down at the ground for a second and softly groaned with a hand on the side of his head as if he was in pain.

"(Y/n)," he said. "Save me? You really want to save me?" He chuckled, his head twitching again. "Yeah, right. All you really want to do is run away from me. Don't lie."

"I'm not lyi-"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "How dare you two come here-to save me? DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO BE SAVED!?"

My heart sank. I knew that Newt wasn't himself anymore.

Newt took a step forward, and I automatically took one backwards, alertness springing in my veins.

"And _you, _Thomas," he growled. "You still have the guts to show yourself in my face, even now." Newt averted his eyes to Thomas, looking disgusted and angered at his presence.

"That doesn't matter right now, we're here to save you, and that's it. I don't care how mad you are at Thomas-your life is more important and we're here to take you with us," I asserted.

Newt's expression changed to utter rage. He took a couple steps forwards, glaring into my eyes. My hand slowly drew towards my back pocket where the gun was in.

"Newt, calm down. Let's just talk this out," Thomas insisted, but Newt ignored him, storming towards me with hot anger.

Newt grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me forward to his face close enough I could feel him breathing hard. He clenched his fists harder on my shirt, never ending the flaming glare at me. I felt like a tiny bug before him, and I knew that the Newt I once knew was gone, or just taken over by the effects of the flare.

My head was only thinking of one thing at that moment: if Newt was still there and it was just another disguise.

"You're disgusting, (Y/n)," he snarled, spit flying at my face. "I wished you two never existed. Don't even say you want to save me when you can't. The whole WICKED experiment is just a freakin' bloody lie," he hissed.

As much as his words hurt me, I pressed on. "Newt, stop lying… Stop pretending, please," I pleaded.

Before I could say anything else, Newt used all his force to push me back, and I went crashing to the ground. Newt was on me before I knew it, and I've never seen a person as angry as him...ever.

"PRETENDING!?" He repeated, then he slammed his hand on my neck, curling his fingers around it, and started to choke me. "Ha..hahahaha..." He laughed like if it was joyful to choke me.

I remembered my gun falling out of my back pocket and hitting the ground near my right arm. I hesitantly grabbed for it, still keeping it at my side, my fingers ready to pull the trigger.

"Pull it, (Y/n), or I'll kill you," Newt said calmly but sternly, almost as if all of his anger suddenly vanished.

"N-no," I managed to say while being choked.

His grip on my neck loosened for a second, then tightened again, pure anger litting in his eyes as he looked down upon me.

I slightly saw Thomas pulling his gun out in the corner of my eye. I heard the click, and my heart raced with panic.

I didn't want him to go.

Newt looked away from me and focused on Thomas. "So, after everything…-I...wouldn't have to be like this if it weren't for you. If you did it from the very beginning, Thomas, I wouldn't have to be this way. It's all your fault...all your fault."

Something right then flashed in my memory. Something-no someone. My intuition told me it was someone I knew. I remembered the feeling of utter sadness, just like how I felt at that instant. "Do it. DO IT!" I could hear the voice fresh in my mind. I didn't know what was happening-was it a dream?

No...I knew it was something else-it was a memory.

And so I shot her. Blood burst from the spot where it'd hit. Everything was quiet. I felt it-I felt so numb, and I trembled. Everything was quiet. I was alone. I killed her. She wanted me to-I didn't want to see her like that either. I didn't want to see my sister as a monster.

The remembrance made everything in my body ache, physically and emotionally.

"Do it," I heard Newt's calm voice saying, instantly causing me to refocus on what was happening then.

"No!" I yelled. "Thomas don't!" I grabbed Newt's hand and ripped it off my neck, coughing. My grip on my gun tightened. I trembled, slowly bringing the gun upwards. My eyes followed the gun, then slowly shifted to Newt, who, looked at me with a hint of surprise on his face. My lips quivered. I felt so terrible. I wondered to myself why I was even doing this. I wished...that I never said anything to make this happen.

To my surprise, Newt smiled sadly, his eyes showing his affection, the one that sparked many memories from long ago.

"(Y/n)..." He said in a whisper.

I just knew that I had to do it.

"Please."

"W-why?" I asked.

"Please," he pleaded, his eyes growing shiny from the tears that were building up.

My heart ached while it pounded fast. I felt physically weak-I didn't know if I could pull the trigger, much less even think about doing it. But I knew I had to…

For him.

I hesitated, then focused my grip. I didn't even look at the gun-I couldn't stop staring at Newt. This was it, and I couldn't believe it.

He smiled warmly. "Do it, before I'm not myself again, (Y/n)."

I felt trickles of tears falling down my cheek as I pointed the gun at his head. I kept on looking at Newt. My grip on the gun was shaking again. I didn't know if I could do it.

Newt looked at me patiently. It just made me feel me feel more rushed. He took my hand that was holding the gun in his, using his strength to keep it steady and straight from shaking. My eyes widened.

"Do it," he said.

I readied the gun with my thumb. "I...love you," I said barely in a whisper.

He smiled again, tears falling down his cheeks. He nodded slightly. "Thank you…" he mouthed.

And I did it.

I made sure I shut my eyes the split second I did it. The horrifying sound of the crackle echoed in my ears. I felt the contact of the bullet meeting his skull, and then the grip of his hand falling off of mine as I heard his body fall backwards and hit the ground.

A terrible sound burst forth that moment; uncontrollable, agonized. My heart clenched at the realization that it was me.

Thomas had to help me stand and walk back towards the van. I couldn't stop the tears and the whimpering sounds of my cry. I knew I sounded like an terrible, but I couldn't care less.

After half an hour, my crying subsided to whimpers. I stared out the window, looking at the sun. It felt so hard to breathe. It was like my chest being squished by a heavy force that couldn't be pried off.

I knew I would never forget-even if I became happy, I would never forget.

* * *

**I haven't decided the title of the next one-shot, but there's no sadness in it-well, there shouldn't be.. ^^**


	35. A Little Too Close, Or Too Far? (Minho)

It was a long day, as it had been your first day as a Runner. You were nominated as a Runner because of your hard work ethics in the Glade, which then allowed you to be granted a job you wished for, and of course, you chose the path of a Runner. The council didn't show much doubt about that decision, thankfully-knowing all of your good deeds in the Glade, determination, and diligence.

Being a Runner was a lot harder than it seemed, but it felt good, yet, terrifying at the same time because of all the dangers of the Maze.

Minho was set to be your "trainer" for the next couple days until you could manage your own. You didn't really know that guy as much, oddly enough. From all the countless stories from other Gladers telling you that he had a little "something" for you, he never really talked to you personally as much; only when you happened to bump into each other early in the morning would he greet you, and then leave off into the Maze. That was pretty much it. You didn't mind that at all though-first off, you barely knew the guy, had no idea if you had feelings for him or not, and, you liked the way he wasn't such an open flirter. He kept his distance, probably not because he wanted to, but because he was always busy with his priorities-the most important job in the Glade. You found that part of him attractive because it seemed more mature. But since you didn't really know him personally, you told yourself that you wouldn't be totally interested in him until you became more closer with him.

You came back from running in the Maze, drenched in sweat and sore from exhaustion. You tried to be more stoic about it, and received a compliment from Minho. Worth it.

You two sat across from each other in the Map Room. Minho laid blank sheets of paper on the table and handed you a pencil. "Do you remember the arrangment?" He asked you.

"Yeah, at least I hope so." You took the pencil and started outlining the figure of the section. Then you proceeded to draw the details from your memory. Minho did the same on his own piece of paper.

You realized that being a Runner was a totally different task from any other job there was. It required meticulousness, patience, strength, and many of other traits.

Drawing the map took a little longer than you thought it would. You tried to be as neat as possible, estimating the size you should use and leave for each corridor so the whole section could fit in the page. After several minutes of pure concentration, you finally finished.

You wanted to stretch your limbs so badly. So you did. You stretched both arms and legs while still sitting on your chair, slightly grunting a bit.

Suddenly, something clamped your feet together, and you flinched. Your gaze went directly to the person who sat in front of you, Minho, who, looked back at you with a surprised expression as if he saw a ghost.

You quickly looked under the table-and you saw-your feet in between his legs-or inner thighs. You yanked your feet out, apologizing to him. You felt so awkward.

Minho slowly blinked a couple times, then a calm, amused looking smile inevitably formed on his face as he briefly closed his eyes and put both hands on the table, pushing himself up.

"It's supper time. I'm suspecting you wouldn't want to miss out on that, hm?" He asked, clearly ignoring what just happened.

"Uh-yeah."

You stood and followed him out. He opened the door and waited for you to go out first. As you walked past him, he said "I wouldn't have ever even think that I wouldn't be the one to make the first move," in a suggestive, playful voice.

"I didn't mean to…" You replied, not really sure if he was serious or just joking.

"Oh-think again. Or, rephrase. Let's keep this between us for a little while." He winked and then started walking straight ahead, leaving you dumbfounded, but with high body temperature.

* * *

I found this OS to be quite enjoyable to write-1, cuz it's short, and 2, cuz it was fun. I know the main point of this OS was a little bit weird, but I actually did this to a guy classmate who sat in front of me. By accident, of course. And then a couple weeks later he accidentally did the same thing to me! hahah

Anyways, good day.

~janice


	36. Reunion (Minho) Part 1

It was over. The Trials. All of them. WICKED had managed to find a cure for the flare. It was quickly distributed worldwide and saved millions among millions of people, although, nearly half the population had been already wiped-out. The world was once in catastrophe for a little longer than a dozen years, but no more.

Seeing it all end-seeing the results-the ending...it was quite grim. But at least humanity was saved-by the abominable experiments humans did to other humans.

_Was our suffering… No-their deeds-could they be justified? _You wondered. Sacrifice to save for the greater good. Kill lives so that more could live in the future. You remembered past governments and rulers going by that reasoning and thinking.

The whole notion was always hanging by a thread anyways. But...what if the whole outcome was different?

You were a part of WICKED. You worked for them for protection and all the necessities you needed in order to live in once such a corrupted world. Your family was no longer, and you were the only one left. You felt somewhat lonely alone, surrounded with no others around your age. You weren't qualified to be a part of the Trials. Never.

You watched them suffer, die, laugh, everything. You watched through the bright screens that displayed through the eyes of the beetle blades and cameras. You also assisted WICKED with the swipe and flare implantations. The images of the boys and girls that laid on the operation table as they were deep unconsciousness were always the last memories with them-physically. Their even, calm breaths, chest rising and falling like a sleeping child. That was always the last time you ever saw them.

You remembered always wondering what they would be like once they lost their memories. And you saw it all too. They _hated _WICKED with all their hearts. They used to agree with them in the past, when they knew about the world's condition. They were treated like to-be-heroes, and they, obliged to WICKED's orders, as if listening to them and doing as they said was the right thing to do and they were sure of it.

But now, looking at everything that happened over the past two years, all their mindsets were changed 180. They contempted WICKED for all the things that were done to them after they lost their memories. It was like they became different people. They also no longer remembered the bonds of friendship between you and them, and that was what made you sad.

After WICKED had given out the cure for the flare and people were immune to the disease, they were greatly praised and seen as the 'heroes' of mankind. WICKED did give the Gladers-your former friends, the proper credit and recognition for all that they've been through. However that still didn't change their views on WICKED. Many were sacrificed-young kids. You didn't know how they even found a cure even though you worked in the main facility. It seemed as if they were keeping that a secret. You did have a nasty feeling about it though.

After the incident with all the groups escaping through bergs, not many came back. You only knew a little bit, but you knew that some of the candidates returned in the end, for the final operation to find the cure. No one else came back. None of your friends. You were lonely. The pain was too much to bear. Heaviness weighed you down each day, knowing that no one was there. There was no one to observe through the cameras, and the adults didn't care about you genuinely. Knowing and feeling their presence gone, it was the worst feeling ever. It felt as if you took it all for granted. You always hated watching them through the monitor. Sometimes you even wished you were with them, or save them, but after they were all gone, you wished they were still there.

"It's all over," you said to yourself as you sat back in your chair, staring at the walls. "There's absolutely no reason for them to ever return. They hate us after all…"

You clutched the pendant of your necklace that you got as a gift long ago when you were young. Your parents gave it to you on your fourth birthday, and almost a year after that, you were taken away into WICKED's care.

You've been thinking of requesting to quit the job for some time. You wanted to reside in the city somewhere, rent a place to stay using your cash card you were given with enough money to manage for a couple months. You wanted to find some job, roll into some education if you could, and live normal again-just like how the world had been a dozen years ago. It all seemed better than working under WICKED when their main goal was done-when the world was less dangerous to live in.

They didn't even care if you left or not. They just told you to go and stay safe, and that was the last thing you heard from them. You got a free flight to Denver from WICKED since that place was one of the most secure and quarantined. There were still Cranks in the world. WICKED only found the cure for those who weren't infected yet. All those who had the flare were left to slowly go crazy and die. There were also rumours about extermination units that killed any infected undercover. What else could they do? They couldn't just let Cranks roam around until they went past the Gone to do whatever they pleased. Cranks were considered...no longer human. They were degraded and seen as dangerous creatures that had to be taken away by specialist security that patrolled in almost every city. Then they were either killed, or imprisoned until they've reached the point where they had to be. Even the people who had the slightest infection were shown no mercy.

You got out of the airport one day, feeling the warmness of the sun shine on your skin as you walked deeper into the city. For more than three quarters of your life, you've been in the huge buildings of WICKED in Alaska, barely ever stepping outside. You felt glee and free at last. It was just a matter of finding a job and a place to stay.

_It shouldn't be too hard, I hope, _you said to yourself as you went down the streets, absorbing all that was around you. The city was definitely less populated from years before, and the amount of vehicle users drastically dropped. The majority of people walked on the sidewalks, creating a large crowd and clutter in some areas.

You past many restaurants, stores, a couple motels, houses, skyscrapers, and even some clubs. You looked at the faces of other people as they walked passed, their faces all sharing the same, placid yet alertful expression, as if they were almost suspicious of each other.

_Should I stay at a motel for now and try applying to a job, or should I ask someone if I could possibly stay at their house? _You thought for a moment, trying to figure out which would be more safer and convenient. It was obviously staying at a motel, since you didn't want to ask some random person off the street.

You were able to find a job quickly. You worked as a waitress at a restaurant that opened not too long ago. You did your proper research online, finding that it had the highest wage compared to all the other restaurants. You also managed to enroll in a high school nearby, that was also fairly new. Education kind of slipped off the necessity of a young life ever since the flare broke out, burning almost all technology to a crisp in one _single_ day. But since a dozen years past, everything slowly went back to the most normal it could ever be.

There weren't too many students at schools now, as most either found a low-waged job that could manage their living, and many kids that were born when the flare broke out were never sent to school.

You hadn't had a study in almost three years, since that was when you were technically done your training to be a monitor over the Gladers and whatnot. You didn't worry too much about highschool though, since you knew the studies from the facility were much more advanced than the average lectures in public schools.

You were walking to work one day. Everything was normal-cars passing along on the roads, people walking on the sidewalks, patrollers standing guard on almost every street. You continued on walking back to the motel you stayed at, keeping a cool-headed expression even though the city still made you feel excited and alive. There were new constructions going on and everything was starting to come back in business and colour. Ever since the flare, all the governments came together and started to collectivize all resources, which was why many businesses closed down, leaving only the few big companies left. Many were in poverty after that, but the government didn't really seem to aid that problem though, since everybody was trying to save their own life. The government-who were supposed to care for their people, turned a blind eye to them because of their own self need. Plus they also started to implement the Trials. It then shifted their thinking into giving citizens very limited safety, because they thought that poverty would lead to less population, which would then lead to saving more resources. Not many protested though, since everyone knew doing anything against them would be instant death, added all the corruption that was happening already. At least that was what people said the government did. You didn't know how they were doing now, but your life in the city was very peaceful so far, so you assumed everything was getting better.

A couple streets ahead something caught your attention as cries erupted. You turned your head towards the sound and saw two girls, one woman and one child. A mother and child, crying-begging a Red Shirt on their knees.

"Please! I beg of you, don't take him away," the woman sobbed, clutching onto the Red Shirt's clothing so tightly it seemed as if it'll rip off. The child copied her mother's words, crying as well.

"He's infected, woman. Don't you see the great danger of that?! Do you want our so-peaceful world going back into that hell?! Stop thinking only for yourselves, you selfish bi-"

The Red Shirt caught you staring at him. He looked almost surprised for a split second, then a sneer played on his face. "I shouldn't use such language, should I now, kid?" He asked you. He shook his head. "There's nothing you can do about this, girl, so just leave the business to me.

You stayed still for a second, wanting to reply to him. You wanted to ask if he was going to harm them, but your lips felt like they were glued together. You curtly nodded and walked ahead, wanting leave immediately. You felt so terrible, but you knew in a way that man was correct. It was just his way of...dealing with the situation that kind of made you feel a little uneasy. It somehow reminded you of your job back at WICKED facility. A pang of guilt rose within you, making it feel like it was eating you away. You knew it wasn't your fault, though, and tried to reassure yourself.

You turned, almost bumping into someone in front of you. You quickly moved out of the way and continued on, but then he said something.

"Hey-you." A deep voice said.

You turned around, surprised he was addressing you. Then, your eyes widened at who it was.

Minho…

"You look familiar," he said, slightly squinting an eye at you. He turned from his forty-five degree angle to directly face you.

Still eyes wide in such surprise, you started back at him. Your old friend.

"Uh-yeah. I...worked back at WICKED's headquarters…" You replied, feeling like you've just confessed something that you did wrong.

"Oh, yeah. So it is you."

You wanted to tell him everything for some reason. You wanted to say that you used to be best friends with him back when they were younger. But for some reason, you just couldn't let it out. It was like...he wasn't who he was anymore.

"Why are you here? Searching for us or something?" He asked.

"No. I left WICKED to...live a normal life. It's not like I wanted to work there or anything."

Minho nodded emotionlessly. He looked you in the eye, as if he was trying to pry someone out of you. It was a little intimidating. It was almost hard to believe that he used to be a different person.

"So I have a question," you suddenly blurted without thinking over twice.

Minho gave you a questioning look, then said. "Question for question?"

"Sure."

He nodded, gesturing for you to ask first.

You hesitated, wondering what his answer will be. Would it kind of hurt your feelings?

"Do you remember me? Like as in, before you went to the Maze?" You stopped it at there, you didn't want to mention about being good friends just for the sake of awkwardness.

"A little, yeah. Mostly all a haze now, even though I got the chip out of my brain." His answer felt curt.

"Ah, I see," you replied, not knowing what else to say. You looked down for a moment, trying to recollect your thoughts, but then remembered he had a question too. Looking back up, you asked. "And yours?"

Without missing a beat, he asked. "So what did you do working under WICKED? I'm curious."

You paused before you spoke. "I actually was monitoring you guys, watching you throughout the Maze and the scorch, doing things they ordered me to do like implementing…" You stopped there, realizing you went a little too far. "I'm sorry for everything that happened."

He nodded again. "You can't change the past. You probably did it in order to survive, I figured." He huffed. Something about his face drained colour. It looked like he was trying his best to suppress an emotion. He suddenly looked you in the eye, and then tightly inhaled through his nose.

"You...implemented...the flare?"

Speechless, you stared back at him blankly. "Yes…"

You knew you killed a couple people, and one of them was a close friend of Minho's...and yours. "I-there was nothing I could do. They told me to, or else more would die!" You suddenly felt shaky.

_I'm just like WICKED. Sacrifice a little to that more can live. _

You saw him with a fist clenched. He stayed silent and didn't look at you either. You felt something stinging inside you. You fought back your tears, standing in front of him. You wanted to apologize again and again, but you knew that what you did wasn't completely wrong.

Minho then started to walk pass you, so you spoke, making him stop.

"I know, that if it was you and not me...you'd refuse and do something about it. You would fight back with everything you have. You wouldn't oblige. But...I'm not tough like you are. I never was. I'm a coward...that just wanted you guys to come back. I was...alone." You whispered the last word. You were on the verge of tears but you kept on holding it back.

Minho paused, as if he was thinking it over. But without a word, he walked away.

You sighed. It would have never been like the old days anyways.


	37. Reunion (Part 2)

You woke up, got ready for the day and walked to school.

First period was history class, which wasn't really too bad. You've only had about three classes so far, and you just went through the past of the United States, which, you already kinda knew from the classes from WICKED. Every subject was just a breeze to you, since you already mostly learned everything when you were younger. The high school was small with only about 600 students attending, and you found that most of them were ignorant, rich kids that were forced to go by their parents. Others were just average kids that just came to school to learn, while some were orphans that lost their family from the flare.

You entered your class and took a seat at a desk at the front right by the window. You peered outside while waiting for the period to officially begin. Your teacher announced something about a schedule swap for some students, which meant that a couple of new people would join your class while some of your classmates had to go to another.

There was a minute left until Period One started. You saw from the corner of your eye the new students that were transferred into your class sitting down at the empty desks. You heard someone sit right behind you too.

The teacher explained the assignment for that day was to search up online to gather information, since it was just an easy day for the new transferred students. Before the assignment was given to you, she started talking about WICKED. It surprised you, since it was a topic for history class-it made perfect sense though, since they did find the cure for a disastrous disease and saved humanity. It was a huge thing, actually. You wondered if she was going to mention of the kids and that Trials-if your teacher even _knew_ everything that happened. She did, but only to a small extent. Some of the kids questioned the kids that went through the Trials, and it seemed they didn't believe it at all, asking in a mockingly way. It angered you-it wanted to make you tell them everything that happened-all the deaths and the pain you watched your friends go through with all their memories erased, while all those kids just had the money to protect themselves. You could feel your blood burn with anger, but you held your tongue down, taking a deep breath.

Your teacher said it was a partner assignment, and that the partners would be made by every person in the odd row with the person behind them. You were then dismissed into the computer lab.

Sitting up straight, you exhaled through your nose as it was time to partner up with someone else, and you hoped that your partner wasn't a rich snob.

"Hey," you said before even looking at your partner.

"Hey," a guy's voice replied back. He then got up and started heading out the door.

_Minho?! _

"Are you coming or not? Slow poke," he shot at you an impatient look, and you rose from your seat.

"Yeah," you said, following his lead. "Of all people…" you mumbled quietly to yourself while staring at his back. You weren't quite sure if you should have been happy, or confused, or just whatever. You thought that he was mad at you, because-of course-you had implemented the flare!-On one of his closest friends.

He turned to see if you were following, and then turned back to face the front, walking cooly. There was a weird silence between you two, and neither of you did anything about it.

You came into the computer lab and followed him to one of the computers, sitting down beside him. You placed the assignment questions in between you two, while Minho logged into the computer. You were surprised that he was using modern technology as if he always used it his whole entire life, typing at pretty fast speed. Just looking at him-everything was so different as if he wasn't the person you once knew, and the person that went through the Trials. But you knew the emotions were still there. He must have felt bitter towards you.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, not even bothering to look at you while he typed.

You briefly looked away for a second, feeling a little unsettled. "Just-no reason, really."

"Aight," he replied, continuing typing.

For the next forty minutes, you read out the questions while he searched it up, and then you jotted down the notes on a piece of paper. He talked to you in a monotone voice, which made you feel annoyed. You didn't like being treated that way, even though you knew why he was acting that way. Things seemed they weren't working out between you two.

You sighed. "I'm going to get a drink," you told him, and went off.

You slowly walked down the hall to the nearest water fountain, wanting to waste as much time as possible so that next period would start. You noticed a couple of your history classmates with their friends, talking nearby the fountain.

You bent down and started drinking water. You weren't really all that thirsty because the only reason you went to get a drink was because you were bored.

"History is so stupid, like, I rather do boring math," one of the girls said.

"Yeah," another voice said.

"Hey, do you guys wanna ditch and hang at the pizza shop across the street?" A guy's voice asked.

"Hmm," two people said simultaneously, eyeing you from the side, obvious that they thought you would tell on them. The boy who suggested the idea stared at you, and then you stopped drinking, wiped the water from your mouth with a hand, and then stared back at him.

"Hey," he said out of the blue.

"Hey," you replied tonelessly.

"Are you gonna tell?" One of the girls asked.

You shook your head. You really didn't care what they did. It kind of made you mad that they were taking their education for granted.

"Kay."

The group went back to their private conversation and you slipped away back to class.

"What took you so long?" Minho asked with a glare as you sat down beside him.

"I wasn't gone for _that _long. Some people just started talking to me."

He looked at you sideways, then clicked his tongue. "Not an excuse."

"You're right, it's not, but whatever," you said throwing your hands up in the air. Was he mad just because of that?

You looked at all the finished questions from the sheet. You only had about half a quarter left to go. You looked at Minho, watching how his eyes fell from the screen to the paper, and sometimes to the keyboard because he didn't know where some keys were.

"Hey, I wanna type now. You read," you told him.

"We're almost done."

"I know. And I wanna type for once. It's kinda boring just reading questions and writing notes.."

"Gee, does that really matter, though?" He looked at you.

You nodded. "Mhm, and, we can finish quicker cuz I'm a better type than you are," you joked-but it was true though. You stood up and waited for him to move. It seemed he blanked out for a second, but then he silently stood and you switched spots.

For the last ten minutes you worked together and got the assignment done before class ended. You were the only ones to finish by the end of class, and that made you see how effortless a lot of the students were-or just a little slower than you guys.

You watched the last minute of the clock tick by. "What's your next class?" You asked Minho.

"Science," he replied as he twirled a pen around his fingers.

You looked at him. "Same."

He looked up at you. You didn't know what he was thinking. His expression was just blank, but some emotion was there, you just couldn't figure what.

You stood up, about to get prepared for the next class.

"What's for science?," Minho asked.

"Dunno, since we can't really continue with new people arriving. Maybe some assignment like this one? Partnering up or something."

He "hmphed" in response, standing up as well.

You walked to science, and just as you were about to enter class, you remembered that you forgot to bring your stuff, so you walked back to your locker. While taking out your science folders, you overheard someone talking to someone else at the intersection of the hallway.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? But you did it on purpose," someone else replied, the tone of their voice was mixed with anger and amusement.

"I was…" The voice sounded scared and hesitant.

"You were, what, hungry? You should know that you only eat at lunchtime-and, you're supposed to _buy at _the cafeteria, not steal."

You neared the voice, curious, and also having a feeling that someone was getting bullied. You turned and faced them, causing their attention to shift to you. The one guy that was in the other boy's face took a step back, he was tall with dark hair, and also seemed the one that was the bully. The other guy that was pressed against the wall stood straight again, reassurance clearly showing on his tensed expression.

"What's up?" You asked.

The dark haired boy did a half-smirk. "Kid's been stealing, _again,_" he answered nodded towards the other boy.

You looked at the other boy. You sort of knew him, overhearing from others that his family was lost from the flare. It made you feel sorry for him. You understood the troubles he would have been going through, especially financially.

You sighed out loud by accident. Everything was just tiring. "It's okay. I'll pay for it," you told the dark haired boy.

"What?" He asked, confused. "He _stole, _dude-or sis."

"I know. And I'll pay for it, so don't worry."

He looked at you weird, almost as if he was offended. He shook his head and left, mumbling. He obviously didn't know the real reason why he stole, and probably didn't understand anything about financial struggle. You didn't really know either, but you still had other things in common with him. You turned to face him, giving him a warm smile.

"Don't worry. I keep my word," you said, gesturing him to follow you. You opened your locker and took out your lunch money and gave it to him.

The boy took it and stared into your eyes for a long moment, making you feeling a little awkwarded out. "Uh, my name's (Y/n). Nice to meet ya."

"Thanks a lot. I mean it-name's John."

You nodded. "Alright. Take care, John. I gotta run to class, you should too."

You walked off, hating the thought that you were late. Luckily, the teacher didn't close the door by the time you arrived. You noticed Minho giving you a dirty look before he gestured you to sit at the spot beside him. Giving him an apologetic smile when you came over to him, you sat down, wondering just when the heck you ever became semi-friends with him.

It was another partner assignment, and you became partners with him, and while you two were working, Minho spoke.

"I wonder why I partnered up with such a class ditcher-but a coward that couldn't do it properly," he said apathetically.

You gave him a side glance, trying to find any hint of a joke to his words. You sighed.

"I'm just having...a weird day."

Minho smirked, and continued working. You wondered what on earth he was thinking. Was he still mad at you? Was he even mad at all? You asked yourself.

At lunch time, you went to the cafeteria and then realized you gave your lunch money to John. _Great, of all days, I chose not to make my own lunch and bring money instead, and now I don't have the money or the lunch. _You weren't really mad, though, since you did help out John.

The dark-haired boy from earlier came into your sight, walking with his lunch towards a group of people at a table. You suddenly heard you name faintly by his voice, and then you knew that he was talking about you. That suddenly made you feel exhausted. You walked over to the exit, but stopped when you caught sight of Minho-walking towards the group where the dark-haired boy sat.

_Is he friends with them? _You wondered. You felt something ache, but you ignored it and went off.

After lunch was over, you went back to your locker to get prepared for next class. As you were taking stuff out, a random question crossed your head.

_Is he going to be in my next class too? _You furiously shook your head. "What the heck am I thinking?" You mumbled.

"What?" Minho's voice came from behind.

You turned around, surprised.

"Nothing."

He laughed. "Why'd you shake your head then? Nevermind. Anyways, I was trying to find you the whole break."

"Why?"

"Because, you didn't eat."

"How did you know that?"

He smiled instead of answering. "Well, lunch's over, so I guess you'll just have to starve now," he said in a sappy voice while walking the other way. You watched him, dumbfounded. He then swung an arm over his head and something flew towards your face, hitting your forehead before it hit the ground. You were too zoned out for your brain to tell you to catch it.

A granola bar.

"Thanks," you said to him.

He didn't reply and walked off.

**Thank you for all your kind encouragements!~ A little sick, so I might update slower.**


	38. Reunion (Part 3) & notice

Life went on like a steady breeze. School wasn't boring, but it wasn't "fun", either. It was just normal. You also had a part time job that was enjoyable, yet tiring sometimes with all the other homework you had to do.

You found your relationship with Minho a little confusing. Sometimes he seemed like he thought of you as a friend, while other times it felt like you never even knew each other. Maybe you were just overthinking it-you just didn't know, but you did know that you wanted to be good friends with him.

You always made your own lunch ever since the time when you hungered for the entire day, by making yourself delicious dishes you learned from your work and online. You thought your lunch was better than all the students' lunches, and the cafeteria's menus.

The lunch bell rang, and you grabbed your lunch, heading to the cafeteria to tell one of your friends, Cassie, that you'd prefer to eat outside at the roof instead. She smiled understandingly, knowing that you liked to be alone sometimes and enjoy your free time. She was pretty much the only true friend you would consider out of all.

Heading out the cafeteria into the hall, you passed Minho, but you didn't look at him or anything. He looked back at you, swinging to face the direction you were headed, wondering where you were off to this time. You caught him look at you from the corner of your eye when you passed by.

_Seriously, that guy's getting more mysterious by the day. _

You walked up the flight of stairs to the roof, opening the heavy metal door and heading outside. You sat on the stone ground and unpacked your lunch, grabbing your chopsticks that you got for free from work and started digging in.

A couple minutes passed in peace-until the door abruptly swung open so hard that it smashed into the wall, making you almost choke on your food. Your eyes quickly darted to whoever was there, and a Minho appeared, his irises big from shock as if didn't mean to open the door so hard. In the back of your head you thought that was cute-it looked like he was confused like a little boy.

You didn't show you thought that way, though, as you glared up at him, wondering why the heck he opened the door so freaking hard. You could have died!

Upon noticing you, his expression changed back into his normal expression. He then walked towards you, looking down at what you were eating, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," you said sternly.

Minho stopped a step away from you and smirked. "Hmph," he grunted.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied with bored voice.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied quickly, a corner of his lips upturning.

You gave him another glare, then looked at him normally. "Don't you have a lunch?" You asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, not today."

You patted the ground beside you, gesturing him to take a seat-you kind of did that without thinking. _I guess I really wanna be friends with him, _you said to yourself, almost as a joke.

He sat down right next to you, and you thought you could smell his sweater. You inwardly smiled, zoning out. He didn't have a lunch, but you did. Perhaps...you could share your lunch? The thought of it made you embarrassed and before you thought you would blush, you quickly took another bite of your food using your chopsticks. That caught Minho's attention, and then he eyed the utensil with a side glance. As you popped another piece of chicken in your mouth, you looked at him, playfully clicking the two ends of the chopsticks together.

"Where's your lunch?" You asked after you swallowed.

"I didn't bring the money today," he said.

"You don't cook your own?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, I see."

You thought for a moment, trying to decide what you were going to do. You really wanted to do it, but you were afraid of his reaction. Would he think you were weird?

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing you stopped eating and staring down at the ground-and that's when you turned so that you sat facing him, a cheerful smile on your face. You picked up a vegetable, piece of chicken and some rice with your chopsticks and put it in front of his mouth.

"Try it, it tastes good. I made it myself." You hoped he'd take it.

He looked at the food with those big-irised eyes, then back at you, as if he was being hesitant. You cocked your head to one side, waiting. He then leaned forward slowly and took a bite, starting to chew. You continued eating for yourself.

"How is it?"

"Good."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

His voice was so emotionless that you couldn't tell if he was talking the truth-however, you did know that was the typical Minho, so you decided to believe him. You were about to scoop up another bite until Minho gently grabbed the chopsticks, causing you to let go. He scooched a bit closer before he scooped some more of your food and ate it.

Looking at the way he held chopsticks, you smiled. "You're holding them wrong," you told him.

He gave you a careless looked and he chewed-it made you die inside.

"If you don't hold it properly, people will judge you, you know," you said in a matter-of-fact. You took the chopsticks back and took a bite.

"You're really going to judge me by the way I hold chopsticks? Go ahead. Maybe you should feed me, then," he said.

You couldn't help to smile at that. "Fine. I'll feed you," you said, not caring what he would think of you anymore.

So you did.

_He's such a little kid, _you thought.

After eating, your heart was couldn't believe that you actually fed him. You two talked a bit more-opening up, is what you thought he was doing. He talked on and on about different things-about his past, what happened after they escaped-everything. And you also ended up telling him almost everything about yourself. You laughed as he made smart aleck replies and jokes to you, and you shot some back at him from time to time, making him chuckle. You never heard him laugh before-it was so…pleasant.

* * *

**Hi guys~ As a thank you for all your support, I've decided to take ideas of what you want me to write, and I'll make it my next update-after I'm finished writing "Reunion". I'll also credit you, of course. However I'll only be taking maximum 3 requests as I don't want to be overwhelmed. I'll also most likely make them into shorter OSes since I want to update them in 1 update. All remaining requests may or may not be on hold for future updates. Sorry.**

**-Requests open-**

**~have a good day. ^^**


	39. Reunion (Part 4)

Weeks flew by in a breeze. Somehow school was more enjoyable for you, as you and Minho became a little closer each week, or so it seemed. Even other students noticed about the two of you, and they complimented-especially the girls-that you were a good couple. Personally, you didn't like it when they said that because you were afraid of what Minho thought when he heard it. But even some of the boys would say the same thing in front of you two, which, was more tolerable for some reason, but really, there wasn't any difference.

Winter quickly came, making you realize how much time had passed since you'd arrived at Denver. You liked it. You liked living freely like everyone else, but most of all, it was more enjoying than ever because you had a certain someone by your side. Someone that you never thought you would ever meet again. Someone that became closer with you when really, it should have been the opposite.

You were walking down the road to school one winter day, and you stopped at a red light. Snow was gently falling down, covering everything in a light layer of white. Snowfall always made everything feel more quiet, and that's one of the things you liked about snow.

A memory came flashing back all so suddenly. You remembered how it always snowed in Alaska. You would watch out the windows when you were little, looking at the blizzards that blinded you from seeing anything. Fascinating, it was.

Ignoring the sudden feeling of warmness on your ear, thinking that it was getting numb from the cold, you stared at the sky.

But then, someone blew in your ear, and it caused you to flinch back, snapping your head towards the person.

Right upon realizing who it was, you felt your heart skip a beat. "Geez, you scared me," you told him while giving him a fake, annoyed side glare.

_What did he just do right now? -He blew in my ear...!_

"Well, shuckface. I thought you were out of it completely, so I thought I'd bring some _sense_ back into you," he scoffed jokingly, a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, there was no need to," you shot.

"Well, then. Hmmmmmm."

"What?" You asked.

"Why didn't you cross when the light turned green?"

"Huh?" You looked ahead at the traffic light which was green, but right at that instant, the light flashed yellow, and red. You had no words to say and could only give a blank stare across the street. Minho sighed too heavily that you knew he was just faking it. You caught him half smirking as you looked at him with the corner of your eye, and you quietly sighed too, smiling in the inside.

The day was over, and you were getting things out of your locker. Minho appeared to your hallway and approached you, saying that you still had his pencil and wanted it back. While rummaging through your all your books in your bag, Cassie came up to you.

"(Y/n)! Hey! You going to the Valentine's dance?" She asked.

"Uhh," you replied, looking at her and trying to think while finding the pencil in the bag. "I don't know, maybe? Depends on my schedule and stuff."

"It's on Friday, starting at 4PM and ending at 6:30."

"Fri-day," you said as you tried to think while still searching. "Sure, I'm free anyways."

"Great-by the way, what are you searching for?"

"Minho's pencil," you replied.

"Oh," Cassie said, giggling. "Minho, are you going to the dance too?"

You forgot that Minho was still there waiting for you, even though he was the one that made you look for his pencil in the first place.

"Sure, why not?" He replied casually, almost sounding like he didn't really care.

"Alright, cool. Kay, then. I'll see you guys then," Cassie waved off.

"Aight, see ya Cass," you called out to her, waving.

She gave you a warm smile. "By the way, you two look soooo cute-," she stopped as if she didn't want to say the rest, and then winked before turning the other way.

Staring at her, you thought to yourself, _why you too, Cass? _But you weren't mad though, since she was your best friend.

Finally focusing back on your 'important' task, you went through your bag the fourth time. "I can't find it," you told him in an exasperate tone. "Sorry, I really am. I'll pay you back."

Minho clicked his tongue, leaning his whole body against the lockers with arms crossed. "Found. It."

"Where?" You mumbled.

"Right here."

You looked up and watched him gesture his head towards your locker. The pencil was sitting on the top shelf. You took it and handed it to him, but he didn't take it.

"Take it."

Instead of taking it, your eyes made contact with his, and they locked together. You kept on staring because he was staring, and inexplicably, you just couldn't break the stare. It was dead silent too because there were no students left in the hall. It felt like he was trying to study you-figure out what you were thinking behind your eyes. His eyes shot down to the bottom of your face and shot back up to your eyes. It was then when you realized that your heart rate was slowly rising.

Chuckling gently, Minho finally took the pencil and smiled-genuinely, before turning around and waving off.

You had no idea what that was all about, but you knew for sure that you liked him. Even though you never experienced actually liking someone romantically, you knew that you did from all the knowledge you've gained from WICKED's education program.

You liked him.

And maybe he liked you back too. Maybe.

It was a good thing that you had already bought a dress quite some time ago. It was a red skirt dress that stopped just a little higher than your knees. You quickly slipped it on along with matching red fancy slippers. You wore a black cardigan overtop and rushed to school on Friday for the dance. The majority of the snow melted, making you able to bear the chill.

It was getting darker by the minute, and you hurried your pace to get to school quickly. The idea of going home in the dark wasn't so exciting.

The school was decorated with pretty lights inside in the main hall, all the way into the gym. Inside the gym, there was a disco ball and many other machines that emitted colourful lights that danced and almost covered every inch of the gym floor and walls. It was like you were in a trance as you stared at all the colours in awe. You've never seen something like this before in your life.

"Excuse me," somebody said from behind you, which made you realize that you were blocking the gym door.

"Sorry," you mumbled while stepping out of the way. You then walked to the hallway, watching as all the students entered the building one by one and started making their way to the gym.

_Minho said he was going to be here, right?_ You asked yourself.

He was nowhere in sight. There were so many people that the gym was packed with people, dancing their hearts out. The music was _really _loud too, giving you a slight throbbing headache.

You remembered Minho saying that he was going to the dance-at least he made a pretty clear impression.

_Does he have feelings for me? _The question kept on repeating in your head as you explored the gym, in search for Minho. After all that'd happened between you two over the past many weeks, it did seem he had an interest in you-something you couldn't find yourself to believe. It was mostly always you two-spending time with each other, like at lunch, or partner assignments, you even walked home together for a little bit before you both went separate ways. That was only once, though.

You bumped into Cassie, and immediately asked her if she'd seen Minho. Her face cracked with a smile. "Hmm. I don't think so, but I'll tell you if I do. Anyways, how are you liking the dance? First time?"

"Yeah, my first… It's all good I guess, but really, really loud. I'm not really too used to that," you replied honestly.

Your friend let out a laugh and put a hand on your shoulder. "I knew it-it's just so like you. You should visit the roof if you want someplace more quiet. _Plus," _she paused, emphasizing the word, "with the muffled, quiet sounds of the songs and stuff, it'll be soooo romantic with a special someone," she winked.

Rolling your eyes, you nudged her and started walking away from the gym, waving her a bye. Minho entered your mind again, and you swore, each time you thought about him, it just made you more and more confused. You liked him-period. He did too, didn't he? Were you just supposed to tell him about your feelings? That was the easiest way, but was it the correct way? Would it just make your relationship awkward between the two of you? All these questions piled up on top of each other. You really wanted to go with your intuition, which was to tell him about your feelings and question his, but you felt hesitant.

You walked down the long hallway to go to the staircase that lead to the roof. Turning at the intersection, you nearly bumped into someone else. You came to an abrupt stop in front of the person waiting for them to walk around you, not bothering to say anything or look at them in the eye. But the person didn't move, just had his feet planted on the floor. Looking up at the person, you were a bit surprised that it was Minho-the most surprising thing being that he was wearing a dress shirt with dress pants, a necktie too.

"Hi," you said, looking into his eyes.

"Hey." His irises looked big, like if he was surprised by your outfit, but you weren't sure what he was thinking behind his eyes.

Letting out an urge, you complimented him. "You look nice," you smiled cheerfully and walked passed him, walking to the door at the far end of the hall. A feeling of happiness and pride filled you because you complimented him. It felt good, as if you accomplished something.

Minho looked back at you, his mouth parted slightly. You didn't even turn to look back at him. He watched as you went towards the door that lead to the roof and opening it, disappearing. He smiled.

You suspected that he'd follow you, and you were right. A minute later the door behind you opened and Minho walked up where you were, right by the edge. The sky was dark, the moon was already out, shining brightly. He stopped right beside you, staring out into the distance just like you.

It was really quiet, but you could still hear the music playing from downstairs. You didn't exchange any words with him, only shared the silence together. You appeared calm on the outside, but inside, you were just a mass of confusion. Was this the right time to confess? Was there even such thing as a 'right time'? What did he think about you? Why did he follow you in the first place? It should have been obvious about what he thought just by the way of his actions. But why were you feeling a little hesitant?

You had to let it out, it felt stressful. _Communicate-_something that you learned back at WICKED when you were coping with frustrating, or any unsettling emotion.

"You're...so confusing. I think…" You let out with a quiet voice after a long moment of silence.

"What?" He turned to face you.

"I don't really understand properly. I-don't know... You've changed...a lot, too. And I," you paused, staring into his eyes. He gave you a curious but blank expression with doe-like eyes.

Anger suddenly built up inside you because you didn't know how to put your thought into the right words.

"And you?" He asked.

"And you confuse me…" You replied in a whisper, completely out of words to continue. Minho look at you with the same expression, but he was clearly thinking too. A couple seconds of staring, his lips slowly began to curve upwards. But before he could smile, you grabbed him by his necktie and jerked it towards you, making Minho's face just inches before yours. You didn't want him to laugh, or smile. You were serious. You didn't want this to become some sort of joke.

Eyes widened, he looked at you, shocked at your sudden action.

"You don't hate me?" The question flew out of your mouth.

Minho was speechless, and you were just as surprised as he was.

"Hate you?" He whispered.

"For all I've done in the past…"

He was silent for a second. "I don't hate you. I forgiv-"

He was cut off from you pulling him even closer to your face. Now, you were barely two inches away from his face. His lips were parted a bit, and his eyes were filled with expectation. You looked him in the eye, just because you wanted to. You noticed you were clutching his necktie, probably so hard that you wrinkled it. However, his necktie wasn't so important to you at the moment.

You pulled him even lower. "I have feelings for you, but I don't know about you..." you finally confessed with a whisper.

"Then you're a dumb shank," he replied with a smile, and then you wrapped an arm around the back of his neck as he wrapped his around the small of your back, and you both pulled until the distance between you two closed, and your lips softly met together.

When you pulled away, he took your hand and dragged you to the center of the roof, pulling you into a hug. You both swayed side to side slowly to the rhythm of the faint music, relaxing in each other's embrace.

* * *

Request slots still available!~


	40. Tutor (Minho)

I was typing away on my laptop, sitting at a table by the windows in the public library, studying for exams. Resting my head on one hand, I lazily took a sip of my drink with the other, staring boredly at the screen in front of me. The next thirty minutes was the same repetition. Type. Drink. Stare-and, occasionally stare off into space to rest.

As I was typing, I saw someone coming over towards me, so I moved my bags that was sitting on the table to the floor beside my chair. I looked up at him as he took a seat in front of me, then I checked the time on my screen.

"You're on time," I said, impressed.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He replied back, taking his books out of his bag and setting them on the table.

"Just thought you'd come late."

He stopped and looked at you, and you returned the stare back. "Cuz you're a troublemaker," you finally said, looking back at your screen.

He sat down, sighing. "Is that why?" He scowled. "You should know the whole story first before judging."

I decided to not reply. I guess he was right. I didn't really know him a whole lot, we were just in a couple of classes together. And he randomly asked me if I could help him with one of the subjects, and I said I would. All I really knew about him is that he kinda had a short temper, getting into fights occasionally outside of school or inside. But maybe he was actually a nice guy? He was pretty smart…

"Sorry," I apologized after a moment of not saying anything.

"Whatever, let's get started."

So I helped him. He _was_ smart. It was just that he didn't know exactly what to study. He was also a pretty chill guy too.

"Well, aren't you a smart shank," he complemented.

"Shank?" I repeated.

"Nevermind, just continue."

After nearly two hours of helping him, we finally finished. He packed up his stuff, swinging his bag around his arm. "Thanks, (y/n),"

"No probs," I said.

Our eyes met briefly before he turned around and left.

Resting my head on my hand again, I closed my eyes for a couple minutes. When I opened them, I noticed Minho's phone on the table. I went over to it and tried opening it, but it was locked.

_I guess I'll just have to return it to him tomorrow. _

"No hacking," his voice said in a warning tone from close behind. A hand then grabbed my hand that was holding the phone. I turned my head to face him.

"I wasn't. I was going to return it to you tomorrow." He was right behind me, giving me a slight smile. "Gee, and I thought you were smarter than you seemed...guess not."  
"Oh? Well, let's just say that you make me forget about...some things…" He slowly took his phone from my hand and put it in his pocket while looking into my eyes.

I knew what he was going to do.

"You dare," I warned.

"I do," he said widening his eyes for a second and then smiling even wider.

"No-"

But it was too late. I felt his hand gently grab my jawbone and turn it slightly so I faced him. And then he kissed me.

"See you tomorrow, _tutor_," he smirked after the kiss and went off.


End file.
